


What happens when you put Block B and BTS into a Disney world

by xkwonniex



Category: Block B, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alice in Wonderland, Alpha Jeon Jungkook, Alpha Min Yoongi | Suga, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Atlantis, Beauty and the Beast, Big Bang, Bottom Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Bottom Kim Seokjin | Jin, Bottom Kim Taehyung | V, Bottom Kim Yukwon | U-Kwon, Bottom Min Yoongi | Suga, Bottom Park Jimin, Crack, Crack Crossover, Crack Relationships, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Daddy Kink, Disney, Disney Movies, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, Glass Slippers (Cinderella), Hercules - Freeform, Humor, Little Mermaid, M/M, Movie: The Lion King, Omega Kim Yukwon | U-Kwon, Omega U-Kwon, Peter Pan - Freeform, Red Riding Hood - Freeform, Robin Hood - Freeform, Sleeping Beauty - Freeform, Smut, Snow White - Freeform, Top - Freeform, Top Jeon Jungkook, Top Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Top Kim Namjoon | RM, Top Kim Seokjin | Jin, Top Lee Minhyuk | B-Bomb, Top Min Yoongi | Suga, Top Woo Jiho | Zico, U-Bomb - Freeform, V-mon - Freeform, aladdin - Freeform, bangtan boys - Freeform, block b - Freeform, botTom, bts - Freeform, frozen, jikook - Freeform, jinkook - Freeform, kpop, mulan - Freeform, namjin - Freeform, namseok - Freeform, pocahontas - Freeform, tangled, v-hope - Freeform, yoonjin - Freeform, yoonkook, yoonmin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-03-05 23:21:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 38,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18838855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xkwonniex/pseuds/xkwonniex
Summary: Crack fiction about Block B and BTS as a disney characters.Don't take this personal this is only for a fun, because we were bored.Also this is our first time so MERCY! Sorry for the grammer mistakes.Hope you enjoy!





	1. Cinderella

Once upon a time, there was a small kingdom in a land far away. In a small mansion there lived a single father named Choi with his son. Even though Choi was a kind and loyal who gave lot of love to his son. He still though that his son needed a mother figure to his life. Choi found a ’good’ mother figure to his son, someone who has two same ages sons. But when Choi died stepmother showed his true colors. Cold and cruel but also his jealous side of Choi’s son beauty. He decided to focus on what is the best for his own sons in the future.

Author’s P.O.V.  
It is a lovely sunny morning. Birds are singing and a young boy is sleeping on his bed, dreaming of a better life, suddenly two birds fly to his room through the window and transforms into a young boys. They look at the sleeping boy and then glance at each other before the younger one named JK starts to yell:  
”Get up you fucking motherfucker! It’s 8am you need to start working!”  
”I can’t fuck my mother, he is dead!” Sleeping boy yells and turns to lay on his stomach.  
”Dear god with this hyung. I can’t believe he is older than us.” Says the older bird boy named Zico.  
”I can’t believe you are older than me.” JK says, shaking his head.  
”What that suppost to mean!?” Zico yells while looking at JK.  
”I mean you are stupid.”  
”I’m stupid!?”  
”And loud, annoying, irresponsible, shall I continue?”  
”You ungreatful little brat!” Zico yells angrily to JK.  
”How can I fucking sleep when you two idiots are shouting that Zico is stupid!” yells the boy who tries to cover his ears with a pillow.  
”You think I’m stupid?!” Zico yells at the boy, feeling betrayed.  
”You both are.”  
”Shut up Yukwon!” both bird boys yells at the same time.  
”YAH! I’m your hyung! I can call you whatever I want.” Yukwon says as he gets up from a bed to start his day. Until Jaehyo runs to the room yelling:  
”KITTY! HELP!”  
” I’M NOT A CAT YOU STUPID RAT!”  
”HEY I’M NOT RAT I’M A MOUSE, but that is not why I came here. You have to help me!”  
”Do I? DO I really need to help you”  
”Yes.” Jaehyo says, looking at the younger boy.  
Yukwon sighs and says annoyed, ”Okay fine. What is it?”  
”There is a new mouse who is in a trouble!”  
”Haa.. an another annoying hybrid..” Yukwon mumbles.  
”What did you say?” Jaehyo asks as looking at Yukwon.  
”Nothing, show me where it is.”

Jin’s P.O.V.  
I’m sitting in the cage, eating my cheese while waiting for the grim reaper, a.k.a P.O the cat, appear. I hear complaining and footsteps coming to this way.  
”There it is, hurry up!” somebody yells and runs towards the cage.  
”Coming, coming”, says the other voice following behind.  
I look at the boys front of me, thinking ’Isn’t it enough that I’m stuck in a freaking cage and now I’m going to die. I’m too pretty to die’.  
”Are you here to kill me?” I ask scared of what’s going to happen to me next.  
”I wi-” ”Of course not, we are here to help you”, says the other one while covering the shorter one’s mouth, before he could finish his sentence.  
” H-Help me? You don’t even know me. Why should I trust you?” I ask looking at the two boys suspiciously. The shorter one sighs, picks up the cage and opens it. I get out of the cage and transform into a beautiful, pink haired, young man. But I forgot, I didn’t have any clothes on me when I transformed into a mouse.  
” Holy fucking Namjesus Joonchrist, put some fucking clothes on! Jaehyo, get some clothes to this guy”, says the rose haired guy.  
”Language, young lady!  
The person in front of me glares at me and says, ”I’m not a girl, you cheesefreak. I’m a guy if you haven’t noticed”  
”Then why are you wearing a dress?” I ask, raising my eyebrow while looking at him head to toes.  
”Because I don’t have anything else to wear, stupid”, answers the boy.  
”Ah...okay”, I say. Luckily the guy named Jaehyo came back with clothes whice he gave to me. I took the clothes and put them on.  
”Thank you. I’m Jin btw.” I say looking at the boys. It looks like the shorter one didn’t want to reply so the other one answered.  
”I’m Jaehyo, also a hybrid mouse, and this is Yukwon.” Jaehyo says giving a small smile to me.

Yukwon’s P.O.V  
I look at the clock and groan.  
”I’m going to work, so don’t bother me and stay out of my way.” I say before I go to wake up that stupid cat. I enter inside the room and see Yoongi and Hobi sleeping in their beds. I try to get P.O out of the room, but he just looks at me.  
”Get here you stupid cat!” I whisper yell to the cat who slowly gets up from his bed.  
When the cat it outside the room, I close the door and start to walk toward the kitchen mumbeling and cursing my stupid life.  
When I arrive the kitchen I see Tae sleeping on the floor and running in his sleep. I smile at the sight, at least here is someone I like. I pet Tae and see P.O transforming to his human form. I sigh when I notice Tae waking up and doing same. Meanwhile they start their daily arguiment I’m going to start making their food. Hopefully I won’t burn it this time.

Author’s P.OV  
Meanwhile:  
”Tae”  
”P.O”, They say as they look and walk closer to each other.  
”It’s been a while”, says P.O.  
”We saw each other yesterday you stupid cat”, Tae says and giggles, shaking his head.  
Tae starts to walk closer to P.O, as a smirk starts to form on his face.  
”You’re the stupid one. Always trying to be the ”all-knowing” piece of shit and just trying to annoy the hell out of me”, P.O responds to Tae’s answer while glaring at him. Tae pretends to be hurt by P.O’s words and says, ”How dare you? My Iq is higher than yours, thank you very much”  
Tae sticks his tongue out a little bit and P.O grabs his chin with one hand, then pulls him closer with the other one.  
”You better put that tongue back in or else..”, P.O warns him.  
”Or else what? You’re gonna stop me?” Tae says with a smirk. While they are arguing they move closer each other until they are so close that their lips are an inch away. As they are about to kiss Yukwon walks back in to the kitchen.  
”DON’T YOU DARE TO DO THAT IN HERE! THIS IS A KITCHEN! A PLACE WHERE YOU MAKE FOOD, NOT WHERE YOU FUCK EACH OTHER SENSELESS!!” Yukwon yells at the pair in front of him as Tae and P.O get away from each other.  
”We are NOT fucking, you asshat! That’s gross, hyung”, P.O says to Yukwon while his cheeks are turning to red as tomato.  
”Yeah, sure and I’m the queen of the kingdom. Look, I don’t care if you fuck or not, but don’t do it front of me”, Yukwon says sarcastically as the pair looks away from each other.  
”Didn’t you go to make the food? Or were you stalking us?”, Tae asks not really sure of the respond he’s gonna get from the rosehead.  
”Oh right, I almost forgot. Follow me if you want any food”, Yukwon says as walking to the table.

Yukwon’s P.O.V  
I give both Tae and P.O their food before I go to give breakfast to my stepmother and stepbrothers.  
I go to my stepbrothers bedroom first and sighs when I see Yoongi still in a deep sleep. I decided to go to Hobi’s side of the room first. I give to Hobi his breakfast and he just smiles the way that annoys me. I so want to wipe that smile off Hobi’s face but I knew better not to do that. Maybe one day.  
I leave Hobi to eat his breakfast and start to wake Yoongi up.  
”Yoongi. You need to get up.” I say shaking him little bit. I just hear him groan and turn around.  
”I don’t want to be in trouble because of you.” I say annoyed and try to wake him.  
”Like I care if you get in a trouble. It’s not my fucking business.” Yoongi says finally opening his eyes. I didn’t say anything else and put his food on the night table. I walk out of the room to my stepmother’s bedroom. I already knew I was going to be yelled that I am late. I knock to my stepmother’s door before I enter in.  
”You are late. Haven’t I told you that I need my tea at 9.15 am?” My stepmother Kyung says looking at me like I’m a fucking slave, well that isn’t a lie neither.  
”I’m sorry, stepmother. It won’t happen again.” I say looking at my feet.  
”No excuses?” He rised his eyebrow. I shake my head as an answer.  
”Look at me when I talk to you and use words!” Kyung says loud. I fucking hate it when he uses that tone at me. It scares me a little bit since he has the power in this house.  
”I’m sorry, there is no excuse why I am late.” I say this time looking at him. He just hums and says that he will call me if he needs me. So I take my leave.

Meanwhile in the palace…  
Author’s P.OV  
”NO MORE EXCUSES! HE’S GOING TO GET MARRIED AND THAT’S THE FINAL!” King Minhyuk yells as he throws his crown out of the window. Again.  
”Your highness, could you PLEASE calm down for a minute? You are breaking the whole palace into pieces”, says his loyal servant named Jimin. The king looks at Jimin hearing his annoyed voice. Jimin rolls his eyes and sighs before walking closer to the Minhyuk’s table.  
”You should seriously calm down and be patient with your son. He will find someone when the time is right”, Jimin says as he stops front of Minhyuk< opposite side of his table.  
”You want me to be patient! With him! OH I’M NOTHING BUT PATIENT WITH HIM! WHILE ALL HE’S EVER DONE IS FOOLING AROUND THE KINGDOM! It’s time that Namjoon realizes that he has to settle down and take over the crown as the new king”, Minhyuk yells as he throws the ink at Jimin, who dodges it easily, before making the ”are you serious”-face at Minhyuk.  
”What is it, Minhyuk? I know there’s something more in this than Namjoon’s childish act”, Jimin asks as Minhyuk sighs before answering to his question.  
”I just want to see my grandchildren before I go. I’m getting so old already that I’m afraid that I won’t be able to see them. It’s lonely to be here in the castle all alone” Jimin looks at Minhyuk as he tells about his troubles. Suddenly Minhyuk gets an idea.  
”I know. Let’s throw a ball tonight and invite all the young people in the kingdom there. I’m sure one of them will get Namjoon’s attetion. Jimin, hurry up! You need to tell everyone in the kingdom that we are celebrating Prince Namjoon’s return to the palace tonight!”, Minhyuk tells to Jimin as he walks out to find his son to tell the news. Jimin just sighs, giggling and shaking his head before following the excited king out of the room. ’Here we go again’, he thinks.

Yukwon’s P.O.V  
I’m cleaning the main hall floor when I hear someone knocking the door. I get up with a sigh and open the door.  
”I came here to give you this from the castle. It’s very important.” says the delivery guy.  
I just look at the guy and take the letter and before I can say anything the delivery guy goes running away from me. I look at the letter and sigh. I start to walk to upstairs mumbling ’I should maybe give this right away’.  
When I get to the door I hear them singing, so I preper myself for a yelling before I knock and open the door.  
”What do you want?!” Kyung yells at me and I just sigh.  
”This letter came from the castle. Delivery guy said that it´s very important.”  
”From the castle!? Give it to me! Give it to me!” Hobi yells hyper running toward to me taking letter from my hand. But before he can even read it Kyung takes it and reads it a loud: ”Because of order of the King Minhyuk, every marrige age person needs to be in the castle at the 8pm as nomine to merry prince Namjoon.” Kyung smile widers and Hobi is getting more hyper than ever and even Yoongi was getting interested about it.  
”So that means I can also come?” I ask feeling little bit hope inside of me.  
”Really? You? Maybe in your dreams!” Yoongi says looking at me disgusted.  
”You can’t. You look awful. And your manners.. Do I even need to start about them?” Hobi says smiling trying not to sound so mean.  
”Yeah. You are just a slave, not so useful though..” Yoongi says. Wow they really do love me..  
”But it says all marrige age person has to be there so you just need to deal with it.” I say looking at them.  
”Didn’t you hear? Who would even want you?” Yoongi asks. Before I can say anything Kyung starts to talk.  
”It really does say that. He can come if only he finds something to wear, does all the housework, and looks like a human.” I hear Hobi and Yoongi mumbeling something to each others, something that sounds like ”How can we take a slave to there?” I try to ignore the comment even though it hurts. I say soft and quiet thank you to my stepmother before I leave the room.  
I go to my room and see Zico and JK sitting on my bed. They turns around and see my ’not so happy or not so annoyed face’ like always.  
”What’s wrong kitty?” Zico asks  
”Don’t.” I just said feeling too tired to this shit and fall face down to my bed.  
”Hyung, don’t be like that.” JK says poking me. I try to ignore it since all I could think was my so lovely life. Am I really that bad?  
”Kwonnie, we heard everything so don’t worry, we will help you.” I hear Jaehyo’s soft voice. ”We are going to make you so pretty.” he continues and I just know that he has that stupid ass-smile on his face.  
”I will just embarrasse myself.” I say trying so hard to forget everything what is happening.  
”Come on. Trust us. Meanwhile you do your work we will do you something beautiful to wear.” Jin says trying to get me up from a bed. At the same time I hear my stepmother yelling my name. I groan as I get up without giving an answer to them.

Time jump

When I am ready it was already too late. Even if I want to go I couldn’t.  
”Are you going with those clothes?” Kyung asks me while I was taking my leave.  
”No, actually I won’t go at all.” I say as I take my leave but also hear when they say ’finally you made a right choice in your miserable life.’ Good thing they finally noticed that, now they just need to fucking change it!  
When I arrive to my room I see Jin holding something in his hands and smiling like a crazy person.  
”I am so proud of myself right now!” Jin says happily looking at me. I hum as an answer because I am too lazy to use words right now.  
”I made so beautiful dress! And guess what? It was my first time as I made a dress!” He continues happily and throws it at my face saying ”PUT IT ON YOU ARE LATE ALREADY!”  
”Fine, but I am not going.” I say and stare at the dress and then the other ones in the room. ”Turn around!” I yell at them feeling awkward.  
”We are all man over here. Same gender so what is the problem if we just watch you stripping out of your little dress?” Zico asks looking at me with a smirk.  
”Don’t say it like that you fucking perv!” I yell feeling like a fucking schoolgirl who is blushing. They all sighs and closes their eyes and if someone opens their eyes I will make their balls blue and paint them pink. I look at the dress what Jin has made for me, it is a pink fluffy dress with a pink bow on a back. ’It’s beautiful’ I think before putting it on. 

Author’s P.O.V  
”What’s taking so long? Did you get stuck or something, huh?”, JK whines, looking at the ceiling.  
”Patience, my child. Beauty needs time and effort”, Jin says as JK groans tired of waiting for Yukwon to be ready. JK gets up from the bed and knocks at the partition before he asks ”Is it going to take you 10 years to get ready? We have been waiting for-” ”Yeah, yeah, I’m coming. Geez, no need to rip your pants”, Yukwon says as he walks next to Jin while rupping his neck with his hand, feeling annoyed already. Yukwon looks up at Jin and sees his face. Jin looks at him with wide eyes and mouth open.  
”What is it? Does it look that horrible on me that you don’t know what to say?” Yukwon asks raising his eyebrow while looking at the others. The others stares at Yukwon too, shocked look on their faces. ’They look like they have seen a ghost or something’, thinks Yukwon as he looks back at Jin waiting for a response. Which he doesn’t get until he kicks Jin on his leg earning a loud grown from the taller one.  
”No, it doesn’t look bad. Honestly, you look beautiful. And you didn’t need to kick me, you crossdresser”, Jin responds to Yukwon, smoothing the place where the boy have kicked him.  
”I made you a dress and this is the thanks that I get from it”, Jin mumbles to himself.  
”Oh. Well, thank you for the compliment”, Yukwon says while his cheeks turns to pink.  
”Look, our little Kwonnie is blushing. Isn’t that cute?” Zico teases him and Yukwon hits him to the arm. ”Shut it, bird boy or you’re going to be the dinner tomorrow”, Yukwon says while glaring at Zico. ”Savage~”, JK says as Yukwon walks out of the room.  
Yukwon’s P.O.V  
I walk downstairs and see my stepmother and stepbrothers ready to leave. Yoongi turns around and sees me walking down the stairs.  
”Do you really think you look good in that dress? If so, the answer is no. You look hideous! Not to mention that color makes you look fat.” Yoongi says looking at me with a disgust look on his face. Hobi just smirks and looks at me.  
”Now, now boys. If he want to look like a pig then let him. It’s not our problem if nobody wants to even look at him.” Kyung says to the boys and totally ignores me.  
Yoongi walks toward me and looks at me head to toes before he smiles and says, ”Well we can make you look ’better’.” At that clue Hobi also comes towards me.  
”First we need to get rid off that awful bow and then we need to change that hair style.” Yoongi says before ripping my dress while Hobi pulls my hair. It didn’t satisfied them and they start to hit me. Yoongi punchs my face and I fall to the floor. I didn’t have time to react when Hobi kicks me on the stomach. I start to scream in pain when they continues kicking me everywhere. Mostly it hurt when Yoongi kicks me on the face. In that moment I was already coughing blood when I hear Kyung saying that it’s time to leave. All I see is their smiles when they leave and closes the door. After that everything went black.

Jaehyo’s P.O.V  
I see Kwonnie’s stepmother and stepbrothers leaving without Kwonnie. I feel like something isn’t right and start to walk down the stairs towards the main hall. When I get to the main hall I see Kwonnie lying on the floor blood around his body and a short guy bending down to the floor next to Kwonnie, poking him with some kind of stick.  
”Kwonnie!” I shout and run to him pushing the guy out of the way and taking Kwonnie in to my arms. ”Kwonnie, wake up! You can’t die! Wake the hell up! You have to! You can’t leave us!” I start yelling while shaking Kwonnie, trying to wake him up. I look at him more closely. He has a a black eye, cut on the lips and blood coming out of his mouth. He looks much paler than before. I start to cry before a voice interrupts me.  
”Hey, you idiot! He’s not dead, are you blind or something?!” yells the guy behind me, while cleaning his pants from the dirt. I look at him, frowning my eyebrow together and studying the man young boy in front of me. He’s a lot shorter than me, wears glasses and has tattoos on his neck and arms. He’s wearing cape, which is purple.  
”What the fuck, am I sick or high? There’s a midget in front of me, who’s wearing purple cape and has a white stick in his hand. What the hell was in the dinner today?”, I say to myself, touching my forehead with free hand, checking if my temper was normal.  
”YAH, I’M NOT A MIDGET! I’M YUKWON’S FAIRY GODFATHER, TAEIL! ALSO I’M OLDER THAN YOU, SO SHOW ME SOME RESPECT!” shouts the guy while walking towards me and Kwonnie, pointing the stick at me. I see the sparks coming out of the head of the stick. I gulp before look up at Taeil and ask, ”You’re his godfather?” Taeil sighs and looks done with us.  
”Yes, now could you PLEASE move, so I can heal him”, Taeil says to me, looking at Kwonnie while tapping the stick to his hand. I move out the way and watch as Taeil starts to mumble words, waving his stick above Kwonnie. After few seconds, all of Kwonnie’s injuries are healed. Like they were never there.  
”Wow! How did you do that with a stick?” I ask, amazed at what just happened before my eyes.  
”It’s not a stick, it’s a wand, you idiot mouse. And yes, I used magic to heal him”, Taeil says as he slaps Kwonnie’s cheek.  
”Wake up, you lazy bum! It’s time to get you to that stupid party of yours!”, Taeil yells while slapping Kwonnie cheeks to wake him up.  
”Okay, okay, I’m up! Stop hitting me, you fucking midget!”, Kwonnie yells as he gets up from the floor, glaring at Taeil. I hug him happily, while he tries to get out of my grip.  
”Kwonnie, thank god you’re alive!” I shout, hugging him tighter, before Taeil separates us.  
”You’re still an asshat, I see. As ungreatful as I remember you”, Taeil says to Kwonnie.  
”Do I know you? ’Cause pretty sure, I would remember a drawf like you”, Kwonnie responds back.  
”Shut it, if you want to go to the party. You are lucky, you’re Choi and Jiyong’s child” Taeil says as he rubs his forehead with his hand. Kwonnie looks at him, wide eyes and surprised look on his face.  
”You knew my parents?” Kwonnie asks Taeil, while shaking him from the shoulders.  
”Calm the fuck down. Yes, I knew your parents and I’m your fairy godfather ’cause of them”, Taeil responds as gets off of Kwonnie’s grip. I look at them, being lost in the whole conversation. Taeil then looks at me and says, ” Go gather the others from the upstairs and bring them here. Now.” I nod and start running to upstairs, leaving Taeil and Kwonnie in the main hall.

Author’s P.O.V  
Jaehyo left to get others. Meanwhile Yukwon watches Taeil with a confused look. Taeil just ignores it and waits for the others.  
”Guys you need to come downstairs quickly!” Jaehyo says loudly.  
”What’s wrong?” JK asks.  
”There is a midged who can do magic with a stick!” Jaehyo says, but nobody believes him. ”It’s true! He even healed Kwonnie!” He continues.  
”What happened to Kwonnie!?” Zico jumps up from a bed.  
”His stepbrothers beated him.” Jaehyo says and before he can say anything else all of them where running to downstairs.  
”Kwonnie hyung!” JK yells and hugs Yukwon first before Zico comes and checks Yukwon face.  
”Stop it.” Yukwon says and pulls away from JK and Zico. ”I’m fine.”  
”Now that you all are here we can start.” Taeil says, until then nobody noticed his present.  
”Who are you?” JK asks watching Taeil.  
”Long story as short, I will do some magic.” Taeil says as he is too lazy to try to tell them who he is.  
Everyone looks at him confused expect Yukwon and Jaehyo.  
”Shall we start. Hmm? Let’s go outside.” Taeil says and start walking outside others behind him. Taeil is looking at something before he says, ”I need a pumpkin.”  
”Why do you need a pumpkin?” Jaehyo asks.  
”You will see.” And with that Taeil does his little magic trick and soon there is a pumpkin what turns into a beautiful white carriage. ”You mices and birds can be horses.” He says.  
”OH NO! I AM NOT GONNA BE A HORSE! I DON’T WANT TO LOOK LIKE HOBI!” Jin says and starts to run away.  
”Too late.” Taeil says and changes Jin to a horse and everyone else looks at him with a shock.  
”Will he be like that forever!?” JK yells.  
”Of course not.” Taeil says as he turns others to a horses as well. ”You dog over there! Come here for a sec!” He yells to Tae who was sleeping outside.  
”What is it?” Tae asks.  
”You will be a good lackey.” Taeil says and before Tae has time to react he already was a lackey. ”Oh and you horse over there! You will be the driver!” Taeil says as he does the same as to Tae’s.  
”You could have tell them before you do anything! Poor Tae and Bogum.” Yukwon says looking at them.  
”Don’t complain, it’s your turn.” Taeil says.  
”Can I get pants?” Yukwon asks hopefully.  
”Let me think about it. No.” Taeil answers.  
”Why? I always wear a dress!” Yukwon yells.  
”Not my problem that you have girls body and they suit you better than pants.” Taeil answers.  
”What about skirt with a pants?” Yukwon asks again.  
”No. And before you can ask why I give the same answer. Now shush or you go there naked.” Taeil says and does his magic. ”Remember, this will only last until midnight then you turn back.” Taeil warns Yukwon before he let’s him leave.

At the palace  
The guests are greeting prince Namjoon, who doesn’t give a shit about this whole party. If he had known that his father would throw a party for him to find a partner, he wouldn’t have come here. Namjoon doesn’t even remember how many person he has already met this evening. As he was about to fall asleep, he heards a shout, that gets the attetion of the whole castle.  
”Namjoon, don’t you dare fall asleep right now! You better get your act together, young man!” King Minhyuk shouts from the balcony while Jimin tries to calm him down. Namjoon looks at his father and sighs before continuing to fake smile to the people. 

At the balcony

”I swear that boy is one troublesome person. He never listens to me and always goes off running, who knows where”, Minhyuk complains to Jimin, watching his son to greet the guests.  
” I wonder where he learned that”, Jimin mumbles sarcastically. Minhyuk turns to look at Jimin, crossing his hands in front of him.  
”What’s that supposed to mean, my loyal servant?” Minhyuk teasingly asks Jimin.  
”It means that he got all of that behaviour from you, Your Majesty. It is like they say, like a father like a son”, Jimin says sarcastically, while nodding his head. Minhyuk glares at him and starts to argue with him.  
While they are arguing, Namjoon takes the chance to get away from his father’s stalking gaze, and tries to find a place to hide for the rest of the night.

Meanwhile outside of the palace.

Yukwon’s P.O.V  
I am standing outside of the palace thinking should I go inside. As I was turning around to leave I hear Tae yelling to me, ”Don’t you dare to leave now when we are cursed because of you!” I look at him and say, ”Yeah because you wanted to have your lovely dovely moment with P.O”.  
”That is not true! I-I, I WANTED TO SLEEP!” Tae screams. I bet if he would be in his own form his face would be so red.  
”Yeah with P.O.” I say before I try to collect my courage to go to inside. I take a deep breath before I enter to palace.  
As I walk in I admire the look. It’s so beautiful. Lights, flowers, music, everything is just so fucking perfect. I look at everyone inside the main hall, dancing and chatting, I smile a little bit until I feel something or rather someone lifting my dress and going under there.  
”H-HEY! What are you doing!?” I scream and blush like a crazy, my heart beats so loudly. What this perv will do to me?  
”I’m so sorry about my behaviour. But I am hiding from my father!” Boy says under my dress. I feel so embarrassed about this. Grown up man hiding under my dress, I don’t even know him! 

Namjoon’s P.O.V  
As I run away, I look around trying to find a place to hide from Jimin and my father. Unfortunately I don’t see any place that I could use as a hideout. Suddenly I hear voices arguing at the door. I start walking towards the voices, and stop as I see a young boy, wearing a beautiful light silver dress. It has lace sleeves up to his elbows and the dress’ hem is long that you can’t see his legs. He’s the most beautiful person I have ever seen in my life, but more importantly, he has. The. Best. Hideout.  
Without other thought, I run towards him and lift the hem of his dress, and go under there. I finally sigh of relief, I hear the owner of this dress yelling at me.  
”H-HEY! What are you doing!?”, the boy screams at me, as I try to calm him down and convince him that I’m not a perv.  
”I’m so sorry about my behaviour. But I am hiding from my father!”, I answer back to the boy. After I say that, I take a look at him and realize that he actually has quite an amazing legs. Unconsciously I start touching his tights and I’m amazed that they are very toned. Just the way I like it.  
”YOU FUCKING PERVERT! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING, HUH!?” the boy says as he kicks me out of his dress.  
”N-No, no please! Please don’t kick me out! I’m dead if they find me! ” I say begging on my knees as I notice the boy in front of me is very red like tomato.  
”What are you talking about? Who’s gonna kill you?” says the boy, confused. Before I could answer him, we hear someone yelling my name.  
”KIM NAMJOON! GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW BEFORE THE KING KILLS SOMEONE!” I hear Jimin screaming, looking for me and coming closer to where we are. I panic, looking around thinking where I can hide from him. I see the stairs to the guestrooms and grab the boy on his wrist, dragging him with me to one of the rooms and locking the door. I wait quietly, while holding the boy close to me to shut him up, until I hear Jimin’s footsteps and shouting going farther away from us.

Author’s P.O.V  
Namjoon is holding Yukwon close to himself. Yukwon could feel his cheeks burn and the other ones breath on his neck. They stay like that for a moment until Namjoon release Yukwon from his hold and takes a deep breath.  
”That was a close one.” Namjoon says as he smiles until he notice Yukwon’s scared face. Namjoon walks toward Yukwon who backs away from him.  
”W-Who are y-you? What do you want for me?” Yukwon asks as he holds his hands close to his chest.  
”Calm down. I’m not gonna hurt you.” Namjoon says calmly as he takes step closer to Yukwon.  
”Then why did you bring me here? I don’t know you, you fucking perv!” Yukwon screams and in that moment Namjoon puts his hand over Yukwon’s mouth.  
”Shh, not so loud or they are gonna find me.” Namjoon watchs Yukwon’s face and waits until he knows that he won’t scream anymore. He let’s his hand fall from others mouth but still keeps it on his body.  
”I’m Namjoon. And may I know your name also?” Namjoon asks with a sweet smile. Yukwon looks at him before he opens his mouth to answer, ”No.” Namjoon looks at Yukwon with wide eyes.  
”Why? You know my name now and if I want to get to know you better I would like to know your name.” Namjoon says again.  
”Let me think about it. No.” Yukwon says before he starts to walk away but Namjoon stops him.  
”C’mon baby, You are the only one I have intressed about.” Namjoon whispers into Yukwon’s ear. Yukwon shivers when he feels Namjoon’s lips close to his ear. Yukwon hesitates little bit before he answers, ”Yukwon..” with a shaky breath.  
”Yukwon. That’s a lovely name little one.” Namjoon says with a dimple smile. Yukwon blush at sight in front him, it made Yukwon feel butterflies in his stomach. And when Namjoon laughs, it made Yukwon’s knees weak.  
”Yukwon? Are you okay? You look red, do you have fever?” Namjoon asks worriedly.  
”Ye-yeah, I-I ju-just umm.. need to sit. Yeah sit.” Yukwon stutters. Namjoon starts to lead Yukwon towards the bed. As they are closer of the bed, Namjoon trips over his own legs ”accidently”and drags Yukwon down with him. With a loud thump they are laying on the bed, Namjoon on top of Yukwon. They look at each others, Yukwon with a shocked expercion and Namjoon with a smirk. Before Yukwon can say or do anything, Namjoon pulls him into a heated kiss. Yukwon tries to push Namjoon off of him but slowly melts into a kiss and a little moan slips from his lips. That makes Namjoon smirk even more, deepening the kiss.  
”Ah Na-Namjoon”, Yukwon whimpers as he pulls out of the kiss and tries to catch his breath.  
”I’m gonna make you feel so good that you can feel me still after a week.” Namjoon says with a dark chuckle putting his knee between Yukwon’s legs earning a loud a moan from the shorter one.  
Namjoon’s hands starts to travel up and down on Yukwon’s chest as he kiss him again, after a while he moves his hands under Yukwon’s dress with a little difficulty. Yukwon lets a small moan to slip from his lips. He feels heat to rise in his skin when Namjoon’s hands are in his crotch. Yukwon’s breath hitches as Namjoon’s hand grabs his dick and starts to rub Yukwon dick through his boxers.  
”Do you like it? When I touch you down here?” Namjoon’s whispers to Yukwon’s ear as he squeezes Yukwon’s dick.  
”Nah- Namjoon! St-stoph ah!” Yukwon screams at the sudden pleasure.  
”Oh is the little one virgin? Don’t worry, daddy is gonna change that.” Namjoon says starting to suck Yukwon’s neck and he tease Yukwon’s now erected dick.  
Namjoon pulls his arm away from Yukwon’s dick before he can reach his limit. Yukwon lets a whimper of protest when the movement ended.  
”Strip for daddy.” Namjoon whispers to Yukwon’s ear before he sits up.  
With a shaky hands Yukwon starts to pull his sleeves off first and lets the top of his dress fall to his waist. When the dress is on his waist, Namjoon can see Yukwon’s naked upper body and looks at his abs. He wouldn’t have guessed that Yukwon would have abs, but he doesn’t say he doesn’t like what he sees.  
Yukwon looks at Namjoon who is smirking at the sight in front of him. Namjoon nods his head as an ’continue’. Yukwon takes a deep shaky breath before he stands up and lets the dress fall to the floor. Again, he looks at Namjoon before he pulls of his boxers leaving him standing naked in front of Namjoon.  
Namjoon licks his lips as his hands travels up and down Yukwon’s now naked body, studying every part of him. Namjoon pulls Yukwon down from his shoulders so Yukwon is sitting on his knees. Before Namjoon opens his pants he pulls Yukwon’s face close to his clothed dick. He could feel Yukwon’s hot breath through his pants and pulls them down with his underwears slowly, his erected dick hitting Yukwon’s faces.  
”Suck it baby boy.” Namjoon says as he puts his hand to Yukwon’s head and pulls it closer to his dick. Yukwon shakes his head. This all is so new to him and that scares him.  
”Don’t worry, everything is going to be okay. I’m not going to hurt you, do you trust me?” Namjoon asks as he uses that sweet voice. With a shaky breath Yukwon takes the tip of Namjoon’s dick inside of his mouth and watches up to Namjoon who is smiling and petting Yukwon’s head. Yukwon takes a bit more to his mouth and just then Namjoon thrust his whole length inside of the rose head mouth. Yukwon gags at the sudden action and tries to pull it out but Namjoon holds him in his place. Namjoon waits a bit before he starts to fuck Yukwon’s mouth. Namjoon enjoys the heat around his dick as he tries not to choke Yukwon but he can’t help it. It just feels so good. Namjoon looks at Yukwon who is drooling a little bit and has tears in his eyes. After a while he pulls his dick out before his comes. He doesn’t want all this fun to end so soon. Namjoon lifts Yukwon to lay on the bed before strips from his own clothes fully.  
Namjoon separates Yukwon’s legs as he leans closer to Yukwon and puts his fingers close to Yukwon’s lips.  
”Suck my fingers like a good little boy then daddy will give you a pleasure.” Namjoon whispers and licks Yukwon’s ear. Yukwon shivers and takes three of Namjoon’s fingers in to his mouth. Whole time looking at Namjoon who didn’t take his eyes off from the shorter one. Moonlight comming through the window and shines towards Yukwon’s teary eyes and body so beautifully. Namjoon looks at Yukwon so he can remember this moment forever. Yukwon is also thinking how perfect Namjoon looks when the light hits to Namjoon’s rightside of face and body.  
When Namjoon thinks his fingers are wet enough he takes them out of his mouth and positions the first finger to Yukwon’s entrance. Namjoon kiss Yukwon at the same time as he push the finger inside of him. Yukwon feels unbearable pain and he screams into a kiss.  
”St-stop ah haa it-it hurts!” Yukwon screams as Namjoon moves his finger in and out. Namjoon gives a small kiss on Yukwon’s tight as an apology from a pain. He puts an another one in him and starts to do scissor movement as Yukwon cries in pain. Namjoon knew that it would hurt but he still continues, because he knows that the shorter one will love this. And when the third one was inside that made Yukwon yell in pain, ”YOU FUCKER! I DIDN’T AGREE TO DO THIS!” Yukwon felt like he was ripped half.  
”Then why did you let me continue this?” Namjoon asks smirking when Yukwon’s face turns red and doesn’t answer. Namjoon continues to thrust his fingers in and out for a while and hits a certain spot that makes Yukwon scream, not from a pain but a pleasure.  
”A-again! Hit there again, please!” Yukwon yells in pleasure and that makes Namjoon smirk even more and thrust his fingers there again and again for a while before pulls them out.  
”Wh-why did you stop?” Yukwon asks panting as he feels the emptyness. He looks at Namjoon with a pleading eyes who just chickles.  
”Patience little one, I will make it feel much better.” Namjoon says as he positions his dick to Yukwon’s entrance. Namjoon gives a quick kiss to Yukwon before he starts to push his dick inside slowly. When he past first ring Yukwon’s voice hitches. On the second one Yukwon’s is crying, digging his fingers on Namjoon’s back. And when he is fully inside he lets Yukwon to adjust to his size. Namjoon’s size was nothing like his fingers.  
”Who am I?” Namjoon whispers to Yukwon’s ear. Yukwon looks at him with confused expression.  
”Namjoon?” Yukwon asks tilting his head panting really hard.  
”No you little boy. Who am I?” Namjoon asks again as he thrusts his hips once. Yukwon lets out a moan when he remembers what Namjoon said earlier.  
”Da-daddy”, Yukwon says as his face turns red from a embarrassment.  
”Good boy”, Namjoon says and kisses Yukwon’s cheek when he starts to thrust in and out of Yukwon. ”Let me hear you moan my name.” Namjoon whispers into a Yukwon’s ear.  
”Da-daddyh, ah, fa-faster, haa ahh, ha-harder, ngh de-deeper.” Yukwon moans as he hides his face behind his own hands. Namjoon chuckles and takes Yukwon’s hands away from his face and gives a quick peck to his lips before he puts one of Yukwon’s legs over his shoulder and starts to thrusts faster and harder as Yukwon becomes a moaning mess, tears falling from corner of his eyes. Yukwon feels something tingling inside of his stomach. He doesn’t know what that means ’cause he is fucking innocent virgin child.  
”Daddy, ah hah, it feels weird ngh! Ah!” Yukwon moans as he looks down there where Namjoon is thrusting. Namjoon grabs Yukwon’s abonded dick and starts to move it at the same space as his thruts gets more faster and deeper.  
”Cum for me baby boy.” Namjoon says with a smirk.  
”Ah, da-dad-daddyh, ah nngh, I-I’m cu-cumming! AH NGHH HAA!” with that Yukwon cums to all over his own stomach and chest. Yukwon is over sensative after that and Namjoon quickens his space and after a few thrusts he cums deep inside of Yukwon with a loud moan.  
Namjoon falls top of Yukwon as they both come down from their high and catchs their breaths.  
”That was amazing.” Namjoon says as he pulls his dick out of Yukwon.  
”That was new.” Yukwon says as he looks at Namjoon who has an questionably expression, but before he can ask anything someone kicks the door open and both of them turns to look at the door. The guy looks at the situation and quickly grabs the door and puts it back to it’s original place and yells form the otherside, ”SORRY!”  
Before Namjoon can react anything Yukwon push him of off him and grabs his dress, puts it on but he doesn’t have time to zip it or grab his shoes and underwear as he opens the door and runs away.

Jimin’s P.O.V  
After I put the door back to it’s original place and yell the apology, I try to progress what I just saw. ’Namjoon getting laid with a stranger. Well, no wonder I didn’t find him anywhere of his usual hideouts.’, I think as I see the door open. I look as the stranger runs out of the room, Namjoon following him. I stop Namjoon before he gets to the stairs and he glares at me. He looks behind me, probably at the boy before, looking at me and opening his mouth to speak.  
”Why did you stop me? He gets away and then I won’t see him again because of you”, He whines, grouning out of frustration. I cross my arms before answering to him.  
”Well, Mister ’I-ran-away-in-every-chance-I-get-without-telling-anyone’ I just ran around the castle looking for you ’cause you tried to escape from here. Again.” I look at him, already done with his and Minhyuk’s bullshit. Namjoon tries to say something back to me, but after a while, he just sighs as he knows that he lost this time.  
”Btw, who was the beauty you were with, prince Namjoon? He’s quite a catch”, I say as tease him, smirking when I get the reaction I want. Namjoon blushes and says,” His name is Yukwon and hands off. He’s mine” Namjoon says as he glares at me.  
”Fine, but wait. Did you use protection with him?”, I ask him as his eyes wided. Namjoon gulps as he avoids the eye contact with me.  
”Yeeees….?”, he answers with an uncertain expression, looking at anything but me. I raise an eyebrow, not believing him and say, ” Namjoon. ”  
”Maybe...I forgot..?” Namjoon says to me, as I facepalm myself, thinking how can he be so reckless. I sigh and say with an annoyed attitude, ” Really Namjoon? You’re a prince and a grown up. You should learn to control your horny ass and not fuck every good looking guy without protection!” He looks at me smiling carefully, making me frustrated. ’Well whatever. What’s done, is done’, I say to myself in my head as I continue talking to Namjoon.  
”So when’s the wedding? And may I ask, where we can find your future bride?”, I say to him as he shrugges his shoulders saying ”I don’t know”, while I questionable look at him.  
”What do you mean you don’t know? Few minutes ago, you said you knew who he was”, I ask him, looking at him sigh.  
” I meant I only know his first name, nothing else. I’ve never even seen the guy before tonight”, he answers to and then glaring at me. ” If it wasn’t for you, he would still be with me”, Namjoon says, pouting like a little kid, who didn’t get a lollipop.  
” So let me get this straight-” ”You’re not”, he interrups me, and I hit him on the arm gently before continuing ”As I was saying. So you don’t have any idea, who he is or where he lives, and you just fucked him before stopping to actually talk with him and to get to know him”, I say to Namjoon as he nods his head. I look at Namjoon one last time, before turning around with my heels and walking back to Minhyuk side, Namjoon following me behind.  
”KING MINHYUK, YOUR SON IS AN IDIOT!”, I yell as I see Minhyuk few meters away from us. He looks at us.  
”What?”, Minhyuk asks.  
” Well I will tell you, you better sit down”, I say to him as he sits down on his thrown chair.  
” So Namjoon met a boy and-” Minhyuks interrupts me by shouting and jumping around, rambling and hugging Namjoon.  
” WONDERFUL! YOU NEED TO TELL ME ALL ABOUT IT, NAMJOON! WHERE IS HE?! WHEN’S THE WEDDING?! IS HE BEAUTIFUL?! WHO ARE HIS PARENTS?! WHERE DOES HE LIVE?! DOES HE-” ”NAMJOON DOESN’T KNOW WHO HE IS OR IF HE EVEN LIVES HERE!”, I shout, getting Minhyuk’s attetion. He lets go of Namjoon and looks at me.  
” What do you mean?”, Minhyuk asks, Namjoon begging for me to shut up behind him.  
” Well he-” ”Excuse me, but do you know the owner of these boxers and high heels”, a maid walks in with Yukwon’s stuff. Namjoon’s face turns red as Minhyuk and I look at him. He quickly grabs them out of maid’s hands, says thanks and pushes her out, as Minhyuk looks at him with a confused face. I smirk and continue, walking to the door, opening it, ”There’s your answer. Now if you excuse me, I take my leave. Good luck, Namjoon, with explaining the situation”, I say with a evil smile as I close the door behind me.

Namjoon’s P.O.V  
’I’M FUCKED!’, I say to myself in my head as Jimin leaves us here. I start to sweat and turn to look at my father, who waits for a explanation. I gulp thinking the way out of this.  
”So care to explain, what Jimin meant just now?”, my father says, raising his eyebrow while crossing his arms.  
” S-So I met this boy named Yukwon and I wanted to get to know him better, so I took him to a more private place. And there we started talking to each oth-” ”Don’t you mean fucked each other?! Namjoon, don’t lie to your father!” Jimin shouts from the other side of the door. I feel my cheeks warming up and by now, I’m sure of two things. That I’m red as tomato and that I’m dead. I look up to my father and see his shocked face, and apparently he dropped his jaw. I slowly try to get out of the room, before my father recovers from the shock. I’m just about to step out of the room as I hear my father yell behind me.  
” KIM NAMJOON, GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW AND EXPLAIN YOURSELF, YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT! I start to run around the halls, my father chasing me and coming closer every second. ’For an old man, he’s goddamn fast. Fucking Jimin, are you trying to get me killed?’ I think before I feel someone grab me from behind by the collar. I fall on the floor on my back.  
”Argh..”, I groan as I open my eyes to see my ’now-pissed’ father, glaring at me.  
”Oh shit”, I mumble as I quickly stand up. My father grabs me by the collar and looks me into eyes and I know that I have lost already.  
” So that’s what you were doing, when you disappeared for a while. And don’t try to lie again.”, my father says with a deeper voice than before. I gulp before telling the truth to him.  
” The truth is that I met him when I went to hide from you and Jimin. I went under his dress and he kicked me out of there, and then Jimin yelled, calling my name, coming closer and I panicked. So took his hand and dragged him to one of the guestrooms to hide from Jimin. And after I heard Jimin leave, he sat on the bed and I tripped, falling on him and… that kinda of led to fucking..?”, I tell him, out of breath and looking at him, praying for him not to murder me. After that, there is long silence….  
” ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?!” my father shouts at my face.  
”I’m sorry? But I really want to meet him again”, say, closing my eyes before he can yell again. He looks at me and lets me go. I look at him, opening my eyes carefully, surprised that he calmed down this quickly.  
” You really mean it? That you want to find and see him again?”, father says as he studies my face, trying to find any signs of lying. I look into his eyes and say truthfully,  
” Yes. I really want to find him. Even though I just met him and I don’t know anything about him, my hearts beats for him. Don’t take it wrong, it’s not just because he is beautiful, there is something else in that. You can say it’s love from the first sight.” My father looks at me, not believing what’s coming out of my mouth. He starts to shed tears as he pulls me into a hug and says, ” Finally you have grown up and found love. You better find him and never let him go, got it?” I nod my head.  
” By the way, how are you going to find him?” father asks me. I chuckle as I pull out of the hug to face him. ” Don’t worry, I got a idea. Leave it to me”, I smile as I say it.

Taehyung’s P.O.V.  
As soon as we got home and Kwonnie got inside the house, I run to find P.O. I look from everywhere before going to the kitchen. I look inside the dark room and call out for P.O.  
” P.O? Are you here?” I ask as I hear quiet sobs coming from the corner. I turn on the heat lamp and get closer to the voice. When I touch the shoulder of the boy in front of me, but he shifts away from me, not looking at me.  
”P.O, baby? What is it?” I say as try to hug P.O, but he just pushes me away. I pout as try to turn him around. After few tries, he turns around, his front facing me, but he’s still not looking at me.  
”P.O, look at me, please? What’s wrong? Why are you crying, here in the dark?” I ask as I lift his chin with my finger, making him look at me in the eye. I notice that his eyes are puffy and red, from all the crying. ’Has he been crying all night?’, I think as I pull P.O into a hug. He hugs me back as he continues to cry to my shoulder. I stroke up and down to his back as I comfort him.  
” Everything’s gonna be okay. I’m here, I promise. I’m never gonna leave you and I’ll always be by your side.”, I say to him in a sweet, calming voice.  
”Liar”, P.O mumbles.  
”What?”, I ask him.  
”I said liar. You weren’t here when I looked for you. You promised you wouldn’t leave me alone, but still you left me, here, all alone, in the dark, cold house. You fucking asshole! You know, I hate being alone and that I’m afraid of the dark, and still you left me! Did you even think about me, when you left, huh?!”, P.O yells at me, crying even harder than before. P.O pushes me off and turns around to leave, but grab his wrist stopping him.  
”Please, baby. Don’t leave. I’m sorry that I left you alone. Please forgive me.”, I beg him. He turns to face me and looks at ground.  
” Maybe we should break up..”, P.O whispers quietly.  
” What?” I ask in a shock.  
”I said maybe it’s best if we braek up, Taehyung..”, P.O says as he finally looks at me with more tears falling down to his cheeks.  
I feel my heart breaking into million pieces, as the words leave his lips. ’NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,NO!’ my mind shouts as P.O turns to leave again. I stop him by hugging him from the behind.  
”You don’t mean it, please, you can’t..”, I say praying that, this all was just a dream. I hear P.O sigh as he tries to find his voice again. I hear him talking.  
”Please Taehyung, let me go.”, he says begging at me. I just shake my head and say, ” No, I won’t! You don’t mean it! I know it, ’cause I love you and you love me! Please don’t let this break us, I beg you...”, I start to beg him, not to leave me.  
” Please, P.O...Don’t leave me...You’re my everything, I love you..”, I say as I start to sobs uncontrollably as P.O kneels down to look at me. I look him into the eyes and beg him not to do this.  
” Taehyung...I don’t want to leave you but..It’s for the best if we go to our separate ways...I’m sorry...”, P.O says as he kisses my forehead before walking towards the door, leaving me on the floor.  
”P. O..” I say as he opens the door to leave.  
”I’m sorry...Goodbye Kim Taehyung..”, P.O says as he looks at me for the last time, before leaving me in the kitchen. When I don’t see him anymore, I shout and start crying, not caring if anyone walks into the kitchen and sees me here. It doesn’t matter anymore, ’cause my world’s most important person just walked out of the door.

Next day

Yukwon’s P.O.V  
’I didn’t sleep on whole night. I just kept thinking about Namjoon. That was not how I wanted to lose my virginity, as an one night thing. I wanted it to be special with someone I really love.. And the most awkward part was when that guy came through the door. I left my favorite boxers there.. I don’t really miss those high heels, they were killing me. Oh and most embarrassing thing, when I came back only with my dress that wasn’t even zipped. I hope everyone leaves me alone today..’  
I look at the clock and get up from my bed, neither Zico or JK weren’t here like they always were.  
I didn’t bother to change my clothes as I go to kitchen to do breakfast to everyone like usually. But the weird thing is that neather P.O or Tae are here. ’Where is everyone?’ I think as start to make tea and food to my step- mother and -brothers.  
Today really is a weird day. Hobi and Yoongi didn’t tease me and my stepmother didn’t yell at me like usually. They said they would go to town as I start to clean the house, again. Like I didn’t do that yesterday. So basically it’s my free day, but no one is here.. Do they think I’m disgusting after yesterday? I didn’t even tell them about it, but I guess it’s not hard to guess what happened when I looked like that.. I take a deep breath and decide to take a shower, I hope it will help me to relax.

When I am in the shower I close my eyes and start to think about Namjoon again. How he touched me everywhere, how he made me feel these new weird heats. ’Are we boyfirends now?’ I ask myself. I didn’t notice as I started to touch my own body until I grab my private part and moan. I open my eyes wide and let go. ’Why did I do that?’ ask myself before quickly cleaning myself and leave the shower with an noticeable erection. Luckily I wear a dress so it won’t be seen so easily.  
When I come back into my room I see P.O sitting on my bed.  
”And may I ask what you are doing here?” I ask as try to cover my, you know what.  
”Hyung, can you cuddle with me?” P.O asks me as he looks at me with pleaded eyes. I can’t believe what I hear. P.O the cat who fucking hates me, wants me to cuddle with me?  
”You hate me and now you want me to cuddle with you? Why won’t you to cuddle with your boyfriend.” I say last part as a teasing but I am still serious. But when I see his head drop I notice something is wrong.  
”Please?” He says again looking at the ground this time. I sigh as I walk over to him and put my hands around him.  
”You are lucky that I am tired.” I say as we lay and I close my eyes. It won’t take long as I hear him sleeping. I open my eyes with a smile and ruffle his head saying, ”What ever happened everything will be okay in a time.” and fall asleep with him.

Next time when I wake up it’s almost 3pm and I haven’t done anything! If step mother finds out I will be in a trouble. I get up quickly and forgot that the younger red head was here with me. P.O starts to wake up and looks at me with a tired expression.  
”You can stay here sleeping as I go to clean.” I say quickly and run downstair to start work before they come back.  
I am washing main halls floor when my stepmother and stepbrothers comes back.  
”You really are slow cleaner. When you are ready make dinner.” Kyung says as he walks away Hobi and Yoongi behind him. Before I notice Yoongi kicks the bucket where I have water. Great it takes so much time to get all that water away. I look at Yoongi who just smirks at me and goes away. I go to grab few towels so I can get all the water aways. As I was leaving I see Tae outside. But he isn’t sleeping like he usually is. I was going to him but before I can I hear my stepmother yell at me that I have be quick or cuts my tongue. I know, he really loves me. I sigh and go back to the main hall desiding that I will talk to Tae later.

I was making food when Jaehyo and Jin came to me. They both looks at me and then each others.  
”What?” I ask as I look at them.  
”Well we have noticed that something weird is going on.” Jaehyo says. I raise my eyebrow as an answer.  
”Well first you come half naked and don’t tell us what happened. Last night we found Tae crying really hard. This morning we saw you sleeping with P.O who has ignored us whole day. And the worst is th-” Jaehyo says when Jin cuts him off and yells, ”ZICO AND JK ARE MISSING!”  
”What! What do you mean they are missing?!” I say as I start to panic. Where would those two idiots go?  
”Last night when we came back Zico said he has to do something secred today, but he didn’t tell us what. And when JK went to ask him he didn’t come back. Both of them just disappeared!” Jin says looking at me. I sigh and try to finish making the food.  
”When I am done we’re going to look for them.” I say as I continue to cook.

Zico’s P.O.V  
I know something happened last night before Kwonnie came back. It wasn’t even midnight! And god sake, he was only wearing a dress that wasn’t even zipped! He didn’t tell us anything, he was so silence.. I just can’t leave it just like that. If he doesn’t tell me, I will go look that person myself, because I know there is someone behind all this. I’m not stupid. Oh wait, I’m not stupid at all!!  
”Zico.” Someone says as I am daydreaming, well morningdreaming. I look behind me and see JK.  
”What is it?” I asks.  
”I know you are planning to do something. I just have one thing to say.. I want in!” JK says as his smile gets wider.  
”No, this is not childs game.” I say as I look at JK who crosses his arms.  
”Oh really. Then you shouldn’t go either. You should just stay here and play with your Hello Kitty while I go… to wherever you were going.”, JK says he looks at me confused. A long silence comes between us as I try to come up with a excuse as he waits for me an answer. I sigh and tell him to follow me through the window.

Timeskip

Jimin’s P.O.V.  
I’m looking for Namjoon, again ’cause that destructive fool is running away from the castle to find his bride. The only problem is, that he gets lost everytime he tries to go the town. As I walk in the hallways, I see two tall persons near the open window. ’Finally!’ I think as I start to run towards them.  
”NAMJOON!”, I shout as they turn to look at me. I grab the guy’s wrist and sigh out of relief.  
”I have been looking everywhere for you”, I say as I look up at him and notice that he’s the most adorable bunny I have ever seen.  
”Thank god I’m wearing gloves because you are too hot to handle”, I say as I look at his brown eyes. He hears it and starts to blush, looking away from me. I smirk at his reaction, but suddenly someone grabs me from collar and smashes me to the wall.  
”Are you the bastard that hurt our Kwonnie!?”, the blond one shouts at me while rising his fist to hit me.  
”DON’T HIT HIS FACE,ZICO!”, I hear a voice shout behind the blondie. We both turn to look at the owner of the voice. ’It’s the cute boy’ I think and look at the two who are arguing about hitting me or not.  
”Huh? Why not?”, the taller one whines as he lets go of my collar.  
”Because mumbles”, the boy says looking at his feet.  
”Because of what, JK. Spill it out!”, says the blondie smirking and looking at the younger one.  
”BECAUSE HE’S CUTE AND HOT AS HELL! PLUS HE LOOKS LIKE AN ANGEL! HE COULDN’T HAVE DONE IT TO KWONNIE!”, JK shouts as he turns red as hot chili pepper. As they continue their argument, I try to progress what the boy just said. ’He thinks I’m cute and hot. I mean omg! A goddamn hot guy just saved me and finds me attractive!Okay Jimin, calm down, you have to focus. They are random people in the castle. Even though one of them is illegally hot and his body-, JIMIN NO, FOCUS!’ I say to myself, shaking my head before interrupting them.  
”Excuse me, but who are you exactly and how did you get here?”, I ask them as they look at me before answering, ”Who gave you a permission to take, midget!?, the blond one yells at me.  
”What.did.you.call.me.”, I say to him with a darker voice.  
”What are you gonna do, when you can’t even reach my head?”, the blond one teases me, laughing. I glare at him and kick his balls before looking at the cutie with a smile. He looks at the guy on the ground, groaning in pain. ’He’s looks so shocked, it’s so cute.’ I think as I take his hand in mine.  
”Now that we are alone, mind telling me what you are doing here?” I ask as I kiss his hand, making him blush again.  
”W-We are here to find the guy who did something to our friend”, he responds, leaving me even more confused than before.  
”Well maybe I can help you. What’s the name of your friend?”, I ask him.  
”Yukwon, but we call him Kwonnie”, he says shyly. My eyes wide as I hear the name. ’Yukwon? Isn’t that the name of Namjoon future wife?’ I say to myself.  
”Yukwon? What happend to him?”, I ask him as he looks at me surprised.  
”You know Kwonnie?”, he asks with wide eyes.  
”If he’s about this tall and has rose hair and was at the dance yesterday, then I do know him.”, I say as I see him nodding his head as yes.  
”Do you know where he is now?” I ask him.  
”Yeah, he’s at home, why?”, he answers to the question.  
”SHUT UP KOOKIE!”, the other guy shouts, making us to look at him, trying to stand up.  
”You are not going anywhere near of Kwonnie! Not after what you did to him!”, he shouts at me.  
”Listen, birdface, I haven’t done anything to him. He was with Namjoon, when I last saw him.”, I say to him, dragging the younger with me to show me the way.  
”Who the fuck is Namjoon, and why does he want to find OUR Kwonnie!?”, the blondie asks me, despitefully. I turn to look at him and say, ”Namjoon is the prince of this kingdom, and YOUR Kwonnie is his future bride and queen”, I respond to him as I turn around again, walking to the door, them following me out of it.  
”WHAT!!??”, they both shout at the same time with wide eyes.

Author’s P.O.V  
”Where are those two idiots!?” Yukwon yells in frustration when they get back to mansion.  
”Calm down Kwonnie. We will find them.” Jin says walking towards him.  
”No we won’t. I bet they are lost or dead. WHAT IF THEY ARE DEAD?! WE DIDN’T FIND THEM BECAUSE SOMEONE SHOT THEM OR ATE THEM!” Yukwon panics and looks at Jin who doesn’t know what to do.  
”What if we go wake up Tae and he will try to catch their scent? Yeah, let’s go.” Jaehyo says and starts to look for Tae who is sleeping in the kitchen like always.  
”Tae?” Jaehyo says and lightly trying to wake up the younger one.  
”Go away.” Tae whines.  
”I don’t know what happened to you but we really need you rigth now. Zico and JK are missing and Kwonnie already thinks they are dead. We need to find them before Kwonnie throws a funeral to them.” Jaehyo says as Tae raises his head with confused expression. Slowly and painfully Tae raises up from death.  
”You are lucky that I care about them.” Tae says as he leaves the kitchen and goes to outside where he sees Jin. ”What is happening?” Tae asks Jin.  
”He is digging a hole. Where he will bury Zico and JK if he finds their bodies.” Jin says still looking at Yukwon.  
”okay, maybe I will just go look for them.” Tae says as he doesn’t want to know anything else.

Tae’s P.O.V  
I am walking on the road, trying to catch Zico’s and JK’s scent from the air.  
”I swear those guys know how to worry people. Always disappearing somewhere withou a word.”, I complain while looking around, trying to spot them from the woods. After a while, I sigh, stopping and closing my eyes in frustration.  
”So JK, how old are you?”, I hear the voice say. I look up and see JK and Zico come from the woods with a shorter guy. I run to them, yelling, ”YOU ASSHOLES! WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN, ALL THIS TIME, HUH!?”  
”Tae?”, they say at the same time, looking at me, confused. I hit both of them on the back of their head. They groan in pain as I turn to look at the short guy in front of me.  
”And you are?”, I ask him, raising my eyebrow.  
”The name’s Park Jimin and you are?”, He asks me, waiting for a handshake.  
”Kim Taehyung, nice to meet you. Sorry you had to deal with those idiots. They disappeared this morning and we have been trying to find them since then. Thank you for finding them, and keeping them out of trouble.”, I say to him as I thank him before I turn back to Zico and JK.  
”AND YOU! DO YOU REALIZE HOW WORRIED WE WERE!? What do you have to say to yourself?”, I ask them, waiting for an answer. They both look at me. Suddenly Jimin pokes me in the arm, making me look at him.  
”They were only trying to help Yukwon, nothing else.”, Jimin says to me, making me even more confused than before.  
”What do you mean ”trying to help Kwonnie”? Where do you know him?”, I ask him as I see him going next to JK, making JK blush.  
”I met Yukwon at the palace on the night of the ball. And they told me that their friend was acting a little strange after the party. So decided to help them.”, He explains to me while giving me a eyesmile.  
”Okay, then who’s that?” I ask him, pointing at the purple haired guy behind them, panting. Jimin turns to look at the person and smiles.  
”Namjoon, finally! You’re here.”, He says as the guy looks up at him.  
”Well you could have slowed down a bit”, Namjoon says as he finally notices me.  
”Oh, this is Taehyung. He’s also Yukwon’s friend. He was looking for Zico and JK.”, Jimin says as Namjoon nods his head and smiles, showing his dimples.  
”Nice to meet you, Taehyung. It’s nice to meet Yukwon’s friends. I have been looking for him, do you know where he is right now?”, Namjoon asks me as he shakes my hand.  
”You too. Last time I saw Kwonnie, he was at home, outside looking for them. Btw why are you looking for him?”, I ask him. He smiles at me.  
”Don’t worry, I won’t hurt him. I just need to tell him something important, and there’s not much time left.”, He assures me. I look at the other three and they nod their head as an okay-sign.  
”Okay, I trust you. I’ll take you to Kwonnie. Follw me”, I say as turn to walk towards the mansion, the others following me.

At the mansion

Yukwon’s P.O.V  
I walk back and forth thinking where they are. I hope Tae finds them.. What if Tae gets lost!? No that can’t happen, he has good smell.. but if someone shot him also? I decide to go look for them but at the same time I hear someone yelling my name. I recognize it as my step mother’s voice.  
”Where do you think you are going?” He asks me as he stands on the third stair.  
”I was going to take a walk.” I lie and look at him.  
”Oh really? Well you can’t go.” Kyung says as he turns to leave.  
”But I have to!” I say and he stops walking.  
”You have to? Oh no boy, you don’t have to and you won’t.” He says looking at me darkly. Before I notice he is right in front of me.  
”I really do, please. It’s really important.” I pray on the brink of crying. But he only slaps me.  
”If I say you won’t go then you won’t. Understood?” Kyung yells at me. I only look at him before I speed towards the door but he grabs my arm and pulls me so I fall on the floor.  
”You little peace of shit! If I say something you do it, you listen and obey it!” Kyung says angrily looking at me. I have always been afraid of him, but now. It’s even worser. I start to shake when he yells at me and threats me. I hate that I can’t do anything, I hate that I am afraid of him. But mostly I hate that I don’t defend myself.  
I am in my own little world thinking all about this and I didn’t notice that he is talking to me. And that annoyed him. He kicks me on the ribs and I hear a cracking sound. I take a deep breath and look right to his eyes.  
”I-I’m s-sor-ry ste-stepmot-her.” I say between deep breaths. It really hurt to breath. It’s so hard.  
Kyung opens his mouth to say something to me but at the same time front door opens and I hear certain person yell my name. The one I haven’t got off my mind since yesterday.  
I look to my right and see Namjoon with a very angry expression.  
”And may I ask you who you are and who has given you permission to enter my house?” Kyung asks Namjoon clearly pissed off.  
”Oh excuse for not introduce myself. I am Kim Namjoon. Prince Namjoon. And I am here to get my bride Yukwon.” He says first looking at Kyung then at me. I try to stand up from the floor but Kyung pushs me back down.  
”I don’t know where you have got that image, but I haven’t give you the permission to enter my fucking house.” Kyung says as he looks at Namjoon deadly.  
”I have rights. And last time I checked here only lives three persons.” Namjoon says with a smirk.  
Kyung first looks at Namjoon then at me before he let a small laugh from his lips.  
”You want that? He isn’t more than slave. He is worth of nothing” Kyung says coldly even though I am used to this kind of treatment it still hurt.  
”How can you say something like that about your own son?” Namjoon asks shocked.  
”Easily. First, it’s the truth and second, he isn’t my son. He is my dead husband son.” Kyung says as he pulls me from my hair to get up. ”I only promised to his father that I will keep him alive.” And with that Kyung kicks my legs from under me. I fall face down to the floor. As I hit my head I start to feel dizzy and groan in pain. I can see how Namjoon fist balls to a harder grip.  
”How dare you do that!” Namjoon yells at Kyung and moves forwards him angrily.  
”I can do whatever I want to him.” Kyung says calmly and before he can react Namjoon hits him to the face.  
”I have my manners but with you, I don’t need them!” Namjoon shouts angrily. Before he can do anything else to Kyung whose nose is already bleeding we hear someone calling Namjoon’s name. Namjoon and I face the door (with a little difficulty) and I see JK, Zico and others. I give them a little smile before I faint.

Namjoon’s P.O.V.  
I run to Yukwon, calling his name when I see him laying on the floor, not moving at all.  
”YUKWON!”, I shout as I take him into my arms, shaking him.  
”Hey, Yukwon! Wake up, darling!”, I say as I try to wake him up, before I feel a arm on my shoulder. I look up with tears on my eyes to see Jimin standing behind me with JK and Zico.  
”Namjoon, let’s take him to the palace. We can treat him there.”, Jimin says as he starts to walk towards the door, calling the two boys to help him with the old bitch.  
”Don’t worry, you’ll be ok, I promise.”, I whisper to Yukwon, although I know he can’t hear me, as I carry him bridal style out of the mansion towards the castle.

At the palace

”The doctor said he has few broken ribs and it will take few weeks to heal, but other than that he should be fine after resting a while.”, Jimin says as I sit next to the bed, where Yukwon was sleeping peacefully, with bandages. I sigh out of relief, after hearing that he will be fine, and take Yukwon’s hand to mine. I look at Jimin and smile at him.  
”Thank you, you may go now. I will stay here for a while longer.”, I say to him, before looking back at Yukwon, smiling softly.  
”Okay, but don’t fuck while he’s unconscious, horny ass prince.”, Jimin says. I turn to look at him, feeling my cheeks getting warmer, while he leaves the room smirking.  
”JIMIN!!”, I yell after him, hearing him laugh at my reaction. When I don’t hear his footsteps anymore, I sigh annoyed ’cause of the shorty’s teasing.  
”That annoying Park fucking Jimin. Always putting his nose into others’ business.”, I say while pouting, turning back to the boy on the bed. I start to study his features, as I play with his hair. ’Why would someone hurt him like this?’ I wonder before snapping out of my thoughs, when I hear groaning beside me.  
”Yukwon?”, I ask him, as he opens his eyes.  
”N-Namjoon?”, he asks me. I nod my head, smiling brightly at him.  
”W-Why are you here? Where am I?”, he asks with a raspy voice, when he notices he’s not at the mansion anymore, trying to sit up.  
”Arg..auts..that hurt”, he says, holding his chest.  
”Take it easy, you’re save here. We’re at the palace and this is my room. The doctor said that you need to rest and that you have few broken ribs.”, I explain to him, still holding his hand to assure him that I’m here. He relax, leaning back to the pillow that I put behind his back to make his position more comfortable. He looks down at our hands, blushing red as a tomato.  
”W-Why are you h-holding my hand?”, he asks nervously, looking down, trying to avoid eye contact with me. I smirk as I get an idea, from what JK told me about Yukwon.  
”Because you looked so cute and innocent, while sleeping like a little kitten”, I say to him as I see him flinch. He snaps his head up, glaring at me, looking pissed.  
”What did you call me, you brat?! I’m not-umm”, I shut him up by kissing him on the lips. At first, he doesn’t kiss me back but after a while melts into it, making the kiss deeper. I raise from a chair and settle between Yukwon’s legs as the other one moans to a kiss.

Author’s P.O.V

The heat was becoming uncomfortable as their breaths started to reach the end. They pull away from each others only for a moment to take clothes off then again crashing their lips together. Without warning Namjoon puts a dry finger inside of Yukwon without noticing that he didn’t wet it. Yukwon cries from a pain that was comming. His breath starts to get heavy and Namjoon kiss Yukwon collar to disturb from a pain and then thrusting in another finger and start to scissor him. With that Namjoon starts to tease Yukwon’s nipple, licking it and pinching it. Yukwon puts his hands to Namjoon’s shoulders moaning loudly. Pain was mostly away put Yukwon was alarm of it again when Namjoon push in the third finger. Yukwon moans and raises from a bed making his ribs to crack and make him scream in pain. Namjoon’s eyes wide when he notice this and takes his fingers out of him looking at Yukwon worried when the smaller one holds his ribs, biting his lip tears falling from his eyes.  
”Oh shit! Are you okay?” Namjoon asks as he panics again.  
”Do I look I’m okay!?” Yukwon screams at Namjoon. Namjoon puts his hand over Yukwon’s mouth eyes wide.  
”Not so loud! Jimin can’t know about this!” Namjoon says scared. Yukwon just looks at him, little bit pissed off.  
”If you don’t move your hand I will bite it off.” Yukwon says deadly. Namjoon quickly pulls his hand away from Yukwon. Namjoon looks at Yukwon who he realise that is fully naked laying in front of him. Namjoon smirks and Yukwon blushs screaming, ”Yah! Don’t look!” Trying to cover himself.  
”No, no. We will continue what we started.” Namjoon says smirking.  
”Do you think anything else than your dick?” Yukwon asks raising his eyebrown. Namjoon just continues smirking as he push his dick inside of Yukwon.  
”Ah y-you fu-fucker ngh ah!” Yukwon screams.  
”Hush baby or everyone will hear us.” Namjoon says thrusting hard inside.  
”I-it h-hurts.” Yukwon cries. He grabs the sheets to his hands as he tries to get used to it. But he doesn’t. He barely got prepation, he got dry fingers inside of him and now dry dick.  
”St.stoph ah! Da-daddyh i-it hurts.” Yukwon cries as Namjoon slows down for a shock that Yukwon calls him daddy.  
Yukwon though Namjoon will stops. He takes a deep breath of relief, but he was so wrong. Suddenly Namjoon start to thrust in to Yukwon faster, harder and deeper. So lost in a pleasure that he didn’t hear Yukwon’s cries of begs. Yukwon ribs starts to hurt as Namjoon has gone wild. He feels something wet comming from his ass but he doesn’t know what it is since Namjoon hasn’t come yet even Namjoon didn’t notice it. Even though it hurt Yukwon still feels pleasure when Namjoon starts to masturbate him.  
”Ah hah, nngh! Da-daddyh!” and suddenly Namjoon stops. Yukwon looks at him confused as Namjoon lifts Yukwon from a bed carefully not to hurt his ribs, again.  
”I am not done yet, but I though you would be in a chargeable of the thrusts. And again Yukwon gives Namjoon a blank expression. Namjoon laughs at that: ”You are so innocent.”  
”I am not innoce- ah!” with that Namjoon pushs Yukwon down to his dick. Yukwon takes deep breath as it hurt to his ass and ribs.  
”Move.” Namjoon says and Yukwon obeys. Namjoon helps Yukwon to create a rhythm. ”You are so beautiful baby boy. You are doing great.” Yukwon moans as Namjoon talks to him sweetly. He hasn’t used to get compliments nice compliments. ”You are so wild and sexy when you ride on me.” That made Yukwon moan loudly.  
”Da-dadd-dyh ah. I’m-m ngh ah goh-nnah c-cu-cum ah! Haa ah, ngh ah!” Yukwon moans as he cums hard to his lower belly and Namjoon’s chest.  
”Don’t stop baby boy. I’m almost there.” Namjoon says with a husky voice and Yukwon obeys. Even though his tights are burning, ribs hurting, hard to breath and tired, he still continues.  
”Da-daddyh.” Yukwon moans.  
”Soon baby boy. Just little more.” Namjoon says enjoying the pleasure. And it didn’t take long when Namnjoon cums deep inside of Yukwon. Yukwon lays (falls) down to Namjoon chest breathing heavily.  
”You did great.” Namjoon says as he pets Yukwon’s sweaty hair. Yukwon chuckles a bit but when the pain hits him he flinchs.  
”Fuck! I totally forgot your ribs!” Namjoon says as he sits up Yukwon sill on his lap.  
”You forgot to wet your finger and dick. You forgot to give a good prepation fyi this was my second time! You forgot my broken ribs and also you forgot kiss me during it..” Yukwon mumbles the last one.  
”What did you say?” Namjoon says smirking.  
”Nothing..”  
”No, no. I heard you saying something like I forgot to kiss you when we had sex.” His smirk getting wider.  
”Ya-yah n-no I didn’t” Yukwon says as he blush and Namjoon’s smile warms as he leans to kiss his future bride. ”I love you Yukwon.”  
”I love you too Namjoon.” Yukwon answers shyly and that makes Namjoon smile even more.  
”I’m gonna lay you down so I don’t hurt your ribs again.” Namjoon says and Yukwon laughs a bit which again hurt him. Namjoon slides his dick out of Yukwon slowly and as his comes leaks from Yukwon’s ass he notice that there is mixure of something red. That’s when his eyes falls to his white sheets and he sees there is blood.  
”oh my gosh. OH MY GOSH!” Namjoon panics and Yukwon looks at him confused.  
”You are bleeding. You were bleeding. I made you bleed!” Namjoon continues and Yukwon watch between his legs and sees on the sheet still fresh blood. He bites his lips and doesn’t say anything. ’So that was it what was leaking..’ He thinks as Namjoon continues his panic.  
”Calm down. I’m okay. You see? It’s because you went dry on me..” Yukwon says and Namjoon looks at him.  
”I’m so sorry. Let’s get you cleaned up. You have blood all over your legs and ass. I can help you wash that.” Namjoon says with a smirk as he carries Yukwon to his private bathroom.  
”Yah! You pervert!” Yukwon yells as he tries to get down but only ends up hurting his ribs.  
”If you continue like that your ribs are not getting any better.” Namjoon says with a smirk.

Meanwhile

”TAEEE!! HELP!” Jin screams as he runs to Tae. Tae turns to face him and waits for Jin to continue as he tries to catch his breath.  
” What is it?”, Tae asks as Jin grabs him by the shoulders.  
”You h-have t-to help h-him, please..”, Jin begs as he starts to cry, looking scared. Tae looks at him, getting worried by the older’s strange behaviour.  
”Who? Who needs help?”, Tae asks, trying to calm Jin down.  
”P-P.O. You have to s-stop him, please Tae. I’m b-begging you, stop h-him b-before he..”, Jin continues to beg as Tae looks at him surprised.  
”P.O.? Wh-What happened? Is he okay? Why do I have to stop him? Tell me!”, Tae asks, raising his voice a little.  
”BEFORE HE JUMPS FROM KWONNIE’S WINDOW! I TRIED TO TALK TO HIM, BUT HE DIDN’T WANT TO LISTEN ME!”, Jin yells at Tae. Tae’s face goes white and he starts to run to the Yukwon’s room. When Tae reaches Yukwon’s room, he opens the door and sees P.O. standing on the edge of the window.  
”NOOOOOO!”, Tae screams as he begins to run towards P.O.

P.O.’s P.O.V.  
I sit on the edge of the window as Jin runs out of the room, after trying to get me out of there. ’I just wish they would leave me alone. No one will care, if I disappear.’ I though as look down at the ground. I can feel the tears forming into my eyes again.  
”It’s not like anyone will want me to be here anyway. I’m no one. The mouses hate me and so does Tae.”, I say to myself as I start to cry even harder. ’I’m nothing, but a burden to other’, I say to myself in my head, as I stand up, closer the edge of the window.  
”Maybe it’s for the best, if I’m not here anymore.”, I say, looking down, letting my tears fall freely.  
”NOOOOOO!”, I hear a familiar deep voice shout from behind me. I turn to look at Tae and smile softly as he starts to shake his head with a paniced expression.  
”I’m sorry, my love, but this is goodbye. I love you, Kim Taehyung”, I said to him, smiling sadly as I start to lean forwand, closing my eyes, waiting for the pain in my heart to go away. I wait for the impact, but it never came. I open my eyes and see Tae holding me from behind.  
”Let go.”, I say to him, but he just shakes his head, holding me tighter.  
”Taehyung, please, just let me go”, I repeat as the new tears begin to fall from my eyes.  
”No! I won’t! I won’t lose you again!”, He says, his head still pressed into my back.  
”Please, don’t give me any fake hope. I know you hate me, you don’t have to lie to me”, I say to him. Suddenly he pulls me back to the room, and makes me face him. I look at him, shocked by his doing.  
”Why would you think I hate you?! I don’t hate you, I could never hate you, kitty, I love you more than anything in this world!”, he yells at me, pulling me into a hug as he cries to my shoulder. ’H-He loves me?’ I ask myself as I hug him back. ’He’s so warm, kind and...I missed him so much..”, I say to myself as I start to cry to his shoulder as well. I feel him petting my hair, to calm me down.  
”Why?”, Tae asks me after a while. I look up at him.  
”Why what?”, I ask him, looking at his beautiful brown eyes.  
”Why would you try to kill yourself?”, he asks with worried eyes, waiting for my answer.  
”Because I felt like it was for the best if I disappeared. No would even notice that I was go-”, before I could finish, he pulls me to kiss. It wasn’t a lustful or sloppy one. This kiss was filled with love. He breaks the kiss and leans his forehead to mine, opening his eyes slowly and looking at mine.  
”Don’t you ever say or though that again, do you understand me P.O.! I need you here, with me! I can’t live without you! You’re my everything”, he says to me, making me cry again. But this time from happiness. He looks at me and starts to panic.  
”Why are you crying? Does it hurt somewhere? Baby, please don’t cry, you’re going to make me cry too.”, he says as cups my face with both of his hands. I lift my hands on to his and smile at him.  
”No, no, Tae. I’m okay, I’m just so happy right now. You made me so happy with your words. I was just afraid that you hated me now..”, I say to him, assuring him that I’m fine.  
”I could never! What made you think that?”, He asks me.  
”After everything that happened on the night of the ball. After I hurted you so badly, how is it that you’re not mad at me”, I ask him.  
”I could never be mad at you for long. At first yes, but mostly I was sad ’cause I though I had lost you forever on that night”, he says to me hugging me closer to himself.  
”Tae, look at me”, I say to him, making him look at my eyes. I kiss him on the lips.  
”I love you, Kim Taehyung”, I confess to him after breaking the kiss. He turns red and smiles like an idiot. Suddenly he lifts me up and spins around the room, before kissing me again. I kiss him back, making him smile into it. We break the kiss, when we run out of air. I lean my forehead at his and we are both smile like idiots, but who cares. All that matters, was that we are together again, and I’m never letting him go, ever again. 

One month later

Yukwon’s P.O.V

It’s only one day left before I will marry Namjoon. I can’t help than smile. I won’t be alone, I have someone beside me in a good and sad moments. I won’t suffer alone, he will be with me.  
I start to feel truly happy and giggle on my own as I lay on the bed waiting for tomorrow. It will be mine day, our day. I giggle so loud that someone knocks my door to be more quiet. I pout and was about tell Namjoon that I can be as loud as I want until I remember that he isn’t here.. I don’t understand why I can’t spend this night with him.. I know that they say if fiance sees bride before they are on the altar it will bring bad luck. Atleast that what Jimin told me.  
I take deep sigh as I lay down and think sins of deep ocean. What if he leaves me on the altar? What if he doesn’t truly love me and has used me as a sex toy since I was easy catch? My breath starts to get heavy, in that second my door opens and JK comes in asking something about the wedding but stops when he sees I am gonna have a panic attack.  
”Kwonnie, breath! Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale.” He says calmly as he does that also and I start to follow his lead. ”Good. Stay calm. I don’t want you to pass out like always. Tomorrow is a big day you should rest.” JK says as he was about to leave.  
”I’m scared.” I say and JK turns to look at me again.  
”What are you scared of?” JK asks me.  
”Everything. The whole wedding. What if he leaves me on the altar saying he doesn’t love?” I ask as I hug my legs.  
”He won’t leave you. I am 100% sure about that. He loves you. He wouldn’t have proposed you if he didn’t want to marry you.” JK says calmly.  
”He didn’t propose me. He just said he will marry me and that I am his bride.” I say and he looks at me blankly before saying: ”No wonder why Zico wants to kill him.” And leaves. I laugh a bit before I try to sleep, but failing many times.

Next day.

”Are you ready?” Jin asks me as he helps me with a dress.  
”No. I am nervous.” I answer.  
”Everything will be fine. You both say your words to each others how much you love each others and then give rings then you will kiss but don’t do french kiss. There is childrens looking. I don’t answer and with that he pushs me to a chair so somebody does my hair.

I am waiting behind the cape. If I wasn’t nervous earlier what about now? Namjoon is waiting there with many many MANY people. I take a deep breath as the wedding song starts to ring and the cape falls revealing the hall where everyone are waiting. I start to walk toward Namjoon who is smiling and when I am in front of him he takes my hand.  
”Today we have come together to proclaim the young couple as a one. Before we start does anyone resist about these two coming as a one if so raise right now or silence forever.” King Minhyuk says and looks around the place and as a none resist he continues: ”You can now say your words to each others.”  
”Yukwon before you I wasn’t interessed of getting married. I though there wouldn’t be a hurry until I met you that day or night. You were an angel in that silver dress. Even though we only met at that day I fell in love with you right away. And I don’t regred it. I can’t wait our lifes after this. We will have our happy and sad moments, but we will be together. I can’t wait the day when we have kids, a lot. And then we will be old together. And I will still love you. I will love you now and forever.” Namjoon says with a warm smile. Minhyuk faces me to say something also.  
”Before you I lived dark life, I didn’t have anyone who loves me. In a time I have friends who love me but it wasn’t what I needed in the end. I needed someone who will be with me forever, in a tough moments and in a good moments. I though I will be forever alone. Thinking that none will ever love me but then you came. In the first day I was shocked. I thought it was only one night thing. The day we met I won’t ever forget it since you were under my dress. I though I won’t see you ever again. But you came to me. You saved me, you loved me the way nobody has ever loved. You were my first one and I hope you will be my last.” I say with a clear happy smile.  
Minhyuk looks at with a satisfying smile as he calls the ring boy who happents to be our little baby JK. He walks slowly toward us rings on the pillow. He stops in front of us and we take the rings and he leaves.  
”Kim Namjoon. Will you take Kim Yukwon as your wife and promise to love him in a up and down adversity?” Minhyuk asks from Namjoon.  
” I do.”  
”Kim Yukwon. Will you take Kim Namjoon as your husband and promise to love him in a up and down adversity?” Minhyuk asks me.  
”I do.”  
With that we put rings in each others ring fingers.  
”You may kiss the bride right now.” Minhyuk says with a wide smile and with that Namjoon kisses me and the whole audience starts to cheer. Yup I made a right decision with him.

THE END!


	2. Tangled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let us remind don't take this seriously, it's just for fun. Enjoy and again sorry for the grammer mistakes.

V’s P.O.V  
This is the story of how I died. But don’t worry this is actually very fun story, the thrut is that it isn’t even mine. This is the story of a boy named Yukwon. And it’s starts with the sun.  
Now once a upon a time a single drop of sun light fell from the heavens and from this small drop grew a magic golden flower. It had a ability to healt the sick and injured. Oh you see that old man over there? You might want to remember him. He is kinda of important.  
Well centures past. And a half skiple of bow right away there grew a kingdom. The kingdom was ruled by the loved king and queen. And the queen was about to have a baby. But he got sick. Really sick. He was running out of time, and that’s when people usually start to look for a maricle. For on this case a magical golden flower. Ha haaa I told you he would be important. You see instead of sharing the sun’s gift, this man, the father-Minhyuk hordeded it’s healing power and used to keep himself young for hundreds of years. And all he has to do was sing a special song. He sings and he stays young. Creepy right?  
”We found it!” The soldier shouted.  
The magic of the golden flower healed the queen. A healthy baby boy, a prince was born with beautiful golden hair.  
I give you a hint. That’s Yukwon. To celebrate his birth the king Yoongi and the queen Taeil flounds the flying lander into the sky. And for that one moment everything was perfect. And then that moment ended. Minhyuk broke into the castle stole the child just like that gone. The kingdom searched and searchead but the could not find the prince. For the deep with a forest in a hidden tower, Minhyuk raised the child as his own. Minhyuk has found his new magic flower, but this time he was determind to keep it hidden.  
”Why can’t I go outside?” Yukwon asked.  
”The outside world is a dangerous place filled with horrible and selfish people.”, Minhyuk answered.  
”You must stay here, for where you’re safe. Do you understand, my flower?”, Minhyuk asked.  
”Yes, dadduy.”, Yukwon answered.  
But the walls of that tower could not hide everything. Each year, on his birthday, Yoongi and Taeil released thousands of lights on the sky. In hope that one day, their lost prince would return. 

Author’s P.O.V  
Chameleon named Jimin runs through the window to hide. He looks around and sees flower case and hides in it changing his color to blend in with a flowers what is in a case.  
”HAH! Hmm, well I guess Jimin isn’t hinding out here.” Yukwon says as he start to walk away. Jimin waits a moment before he looks to his left and laughs and in that moment Yukwon’s hair grabs Jimin’s leg.  
”Oh shit!” Jimin yells as he feels like flying taking a deep breath.  
”That’s 22 for me. How about 23 out of 45?” Yukwon asks Jimin as he turns to a human form.  
”How about no?” Jimin says.  
”Then what do you wanna do then?” Yukwon asks from Jimin.  
”Nee~” Jimin says as he points to the outside world.  
”Yeah, no. I like in here and so do you.” Yukwon says.  
”What if I go and you stay?” Jimin says as he is about to leave.  
”You can’t leave!” Yukwon yells.  
”Oh yes I can. I don’t have to be here. I can do whatever I want.” Jimin says as he stands to egde of tower.  
”Don’t leave, please don’t leave me.” Yukwon cries and in that moment Jimin turns around with a huge eyes. ”Don’t cry! I was joking. I won’t leave you.” Jimin says as he tries to calm Yukwon down.  
”You promise?” Yukwon asks as he dries his eyes.  
”I promise.” Jimin says with a sigh and with that Yukwon gives a huge smile to Jimin as nothing would have happened.

Meanwhile.

V’s P.O.V  
As I slide down the roof ’SIKE!’ I jump down from the roof to the another roof, with the brothers, Namjoon and Jungkook following me as I jump from an another to an another one. When we reach the roof of the treasure room, I look at the view, amazed by it.  
”Wow, I could get used to a view like this”, I say to myself.  
”V, come on”, Jungkook says to me, as Namjoon holds the window open.  
”Hold on, Jungkook. Yep, I’m used to it.”, I say to myself.  
”Used to what?”, I hear Jungkook say, probably to his brother.  
”I don’t know, and I’m not even sure if I wanna know”, Namjoon answers to him. I interrupt them by saying, ”Guys, I want a castle.” I smile, satisfied with my idea.  
”Haaa...I knew it”, Namjoon says with a sigh, as I hear footsteps coming to my way.  
”If we do this job, you can buy your castle, now move!”, Jungkook says as he pulls me by the back of the collar. I tie the rope around my waist and the brothers start to lower me down from the ceiling window, which is right above the tiara I am about to steal.  
”Achoo!”, the guard sneezes.  
”Bless you. Hayfever?”, I ask him as I put the tiara in the bag. He turns and says,”Yeah.” As they pull me up, the guards notice that I am a thief.  
”Hey, wait!”, I only hear the guard yell after us, as we run away.  
”Can’t you picture me with a castle my own? ’Cause I can!”, I say to the brothers as run over the bridge. Jungkook groans, turning to look at me, annoyed.  
”Can’t you shut up for a second?! Because of you, we almost got caught!”, he yells as Namjoon tries to calm him down, so he wouldn’t relavie our location. I just ignore him and running ahead. ”Gentlemen, this is a big day for us!” , I shout lifting the bag in my hand, to show it to them.

Yukwon’s P.O.V  
”Jimin! Jimin! Jimin!” I say excited as I jump up and down slowly coming towards him.  
”What?” He asks looking at me confused.  
”Today is the day when I ask my father a permission to go outside!” I say excited as Jimin starts to smile a little bit.  
”Finally. It’s about a time you to come out of your shell.” Jimin says. He is probably only happy that I finally will ask permission to go out. I haven’t ask that ever after my father told me how cruel outside world is. At the same time my father yells my name from outside.  
”Yukwon, let down your hair.” Minhyuk says from outside.  
”It’s time!” I say to Jimin as he hides.  
”Yukwon. I am not getting any younger over here.” Minhyuk calls me again. I have never knew what he has meant with ’getting younger’ word but I have never even bothered to ask.  
”Coming father.” I say as I put my hair to the hook and throw edge of my hair to my father who grabs them and I start to pull him up to the tower. And again I ask myself like always, why don’t we have stairs? As Minhyuk is up in a tower I welcome him like always.  
”How can you manage to do that same thing every single day so well? It’s absolutly exhausting” He says.  
”Oh it’s nothing.” I answer. It’s true, I have used to it.  
”So why does it take so long?” Minhyuk asks me sounding happy even though he wasn’t. ”Oh I’m just teasing.” He says and leaves me looking at him blankly. I laugh with him nervously before I start the converstation what I have been doing in my head for so long but never been brave enough to start.  
”So father. As you know tomorrow is a huge day.” I start but he interrups me.  
”Oh look at the mirror. You know what I see? I see a strong, confident, beautiful young man.” He says and I smile at that.  
”Oh look you are here too.” He laughs and continues ”I’m just teasing. Stop taking everything so seriously.”  
”Okay, father. As I was saying tomorrow is..” And again he interrups me.  
”Sweet heart I’m little fround down. Would you sing for me? Then we talk.” Minhyuk says calmly as he looks at himself through the mirror.  
”Oh! Ofcourse father.” I say as I start to run back and forth the whole place. I take a chair and put it to middle of the room and pull father to sit on it and take a little smaller chair and place it in front of him and run to get a brush what I give to him as I sit down and throw my hair to his lap and start to sing as fast and clearly I can. Minhyuk yells me to wait but I’m in a hurry so I don’t listen to him.  
”Yukwon!” He says little bit angry but I ignore him.  
”So father, earlier I was saying that tomorrow is a really big day but you didn’t listen. So I’m just gonna tell you. It’s my birthday!” I say happily as I grab into his upper arm.  
”No no no. It can’t be. I remember your birthday was last year.” Minhyuk says to me.  
”That’s the funny thing about birthdays. They are kinda every year.” I say with a nervous smile as I sit down again. ”Father, I turn 18 and I wanted to ask.” I sigh deep. ”What I really want for a present this birthday… Actually I have been wanting this for many years.” I mumble.  
”Yukwon please, stop mumbling you know I hate that. I’m just teasing, look how cute you are. I love you darling” Minhyuk says as he gets up and leaves. I look at my side little disappointed and see Jimin waving his hands as a clue me to continue. I look at him little nervous before I yell and turn: ” I want to see flying lights!” Minhyuk stops what he was doing and looks at me and laughs.  
”What?” He asks me.  
”I hoped you would take me to see the flying lights.” I say as I releave a painting of them with me on it looking at them.  
”Oh, you mean the stars.” Minhyuk says and continues what he is doing.  
”That’s the thing!” I say as I throw my hair to the ceiling window to open it as I continue. ” I have been staring at stars and they stays still. But these lights. They appear every year on my birthday. Only on my birthday. And I can’t help but feel that they are meant for me.” I say as Minhyuk looks at me with out clear expression as he turns around. ” I need to see them father. And not just from my window, in person. I have to know what they are.” I say to him as he goes to the window.  
”You want to go outside? Oh Yukwon.” And with that he closes one of the window and walks to me.  
”Look at you. You are a fragile as a flower. To keep you safe I haven’t let you go. I knew this day will come but you can’t go outside. I will give a advice. It’s a scary world. Monsters will eat you, a plant will poison you. They will rape young persons.” My father says.  
”No!” I scream scared but he continues.  
”Yes. Poisoned bugs, Men’s pointy theeth. Kannibals will eat you. I will protect you. Ugly, scared, glumsy, weird. You are stupidly brave. Also you have gained weight. I’m just saying ’cause I love you. I understand, I want to help you.” He says with a open arms and I run to him and I hug him tightly as he pets my hair.  
”Yukwon.”  
”Yes.” I say and look at him.  
”Don’t ever ask to leave this tower ever again.” He says to me little angry. I look at him as my head falls down and answer: ” Yes father.” feeling disapointment.  
”I love you very much.” He says to me as he lifts my chin.  
”I love you more.” I answer to him.  
”I love you the most.” He says and kisses my forehead and with that he leaves me alone again. I look down at the floor with a sad expression and go to help my father to go down of the tower.  
”See you in a bit darling.” He says to me as he slides down my hair to the ground.  
”I will be here.” I say sadly mostly to myself and take a deep breath.

V’s P.O.V  
”How long do you think we have to run until they give up on us?”, Jungkook asks us. Namjoon looks behind us and sees the guards riding after us on their horses. He quickly turns his head ahead, with wided eyes.  
”I’m not sure, but I don’t think it will be anytime soon. Just keep running!”, he says to us. As we pass a tree, I look at it, making me stop running.  
”WAIT!” I shout at the brothers. I rip off the paper on it and start shaking my head.  
”Oh no, no, no, no, no, no. This is bad, very bad. Absolutely terrible, how could they do this?”, I say dramactely. Namjoon and Jungkook turn to look at me, confused by my behaviour.  
”What is it now?” , Namjoon asks me while panting hard, trying to catch his breath. I turn the paper around to show them and say, ”They just can’t draw my nose right, like come on! Why is it always so difficult for them to draw my nose?! Idiots.”, I complain, looking at the wanted poster again. I then look up at the boys, and they are looking at me very judgingly. I raise my eyebrow at them.  
”What?”, I ask them.  
”Really, that’s your biggest worry? Seriously, you’re worrying about how people can’t get your nose right on the wanted poster when we are chased by the army of the kingdom.”, Namjoon asks me, sighing and probably rethinking his life choices.  
”Yes”, I answer him sincerenly, making both of them facepalm themselves.  
”Are you sure that you’re older than me ’cause that is the stupidest reason I have ever heard. ”, Jungkook says to me. I look at him, a pout forming onto my face.  
”YA! Show some respect, you brat! You won’t understand, at least yours are good looking. You don’t know how I fe-”, I coudn’t finish my sentance, when we hear a shout.  
”There they are! After them!”, The captain of the guards yells, before riding after us. We quickly look at each other and start running again, deeper into the forest. As we run, we got separated from each other and the captain is after me now. I see a liana and get an idea. I grab it and swing myself, pushing the captain off of his horse.  
”Yeehaw!”, I say as I pull from the harness and suddenly the horse stops. He looks at him with a murderous attempt. I raise my eyebrow and kick him.  
”Come on, you fleaback. Move your ass.”, I say to him as he looks at the bag. I look between the bag and him, realising what he was trying to do.  
”No, no, no. Stop it, you asshole! Give it back. Give it to me, you crazy horse.” I say to him as he tries to take it from me. We fight each other, going around and around, until it slips from my grib and flies to the branch of the tree on the cliff, that’s goes over the edge of cliff. We both first look at each other, then to the bag, before running towards it. I push the horse out of my way, and when he tries to go past me, I trip him, making him go face first on the ground. I smirk, but he paybacks the trick by tripping me over. I fall on the grass and groan in pain. I quickly look up and see him almost at the bag. I get up, run and jump on his head. He shakes me off, making me fall on the edge of the tree. Now I hang on the tree upside down, and the horse tries to drop me, by stepping on to my hands.  
”ARE YOU MAD, YOU STUPID HORSE! STOP IT! I COULD DIE!”, I scream at him, only making him smirk, but that falls off as soon as I get my hands on the bag.  
”Hah! Now who’s the smart one?”, I ask him, looking at him.  
”Well certainly not you ’cause I could still drop you”, The horse says to me.  
”Why you-Wait, you can talk?”, I ask him and before he can answer, the branch breaks and makes us scream in fear as we fall. When we hit the ground, I quickly hide behind the vines, so that horse can’t find me. I peek to look him, but what I see is something I did not see coming. The horse transform into a young man with a blond hair. The blondie begins to search for me. ’I can’t believe my eyes’, I thinks as I turn and continue walking towards the tunnel. It opens into a beautiful place, filled with flowers and trees and waterfall, that’s surrounded by rocks. And in the middle of it, is a tall tower. I run to the tower and begin to climb it. I jump through the window and close it, taking off the bag and looking inside it, sighing out of relieve.  
”Finally, alone at last.”, I say before someone hits me with something hard, making me lose my consciousness. 

Yukwon’s P.O.V  
I was playing hide and seek with Jimin when I see a stranger to enter to a tower. I slowly start to back away trying not to panic. I grab the first thing I can get in this case it’s a frypan.  
I slowly go behind the stranger, a guy I make a note of that before I hit him with the frypan. I scream and try to hide and keep a eye on him as the person falls to the ground. I slowly walk towards him again when he doesn’t move. I am interessed of him but still scared so I start to poke him with a frypan in that moment Jimin came to me. I look at him and he shows me a picture my father had drew when he told me about mens’ with sharp theets. I turn the frypan another way round and lift his upper lip to see his theets. I look closesly his theets and if I am not blind which I hope, he doesn’t have sharp theets. And in that moments the stranger opens his eyes and before anything can happen I hit him again.  
”Did I kill him? I think I killed him!” I yell and before Jimin can say anything I am trying to put him inside of the closest.  
”And may I ask you what are you doing?” Jimin asks me as I try to push the stranger in it.  
”Hiding the body!” I yell in a panic as I get him finally inside after 50 tries.  
”I have a dead body in my closet.. I have a dead body in my closet. I HAVE A DEAD BODY IN MY CLOSET!” I try to progress it but I can’t. Entire of my almost 18 years old life I first time see another person than my father and Jimin and I kill him. I FUCKING KILL HIM. ’Not bad with a frypan’ I though as I start to spin the frypan in my hands and it hits me right on my head. I yell in pain and only thing Jimin does is laugh. I look at him pouting as I rub the place the frypan hit me. In that moment I see a bag that defently isn’t mine. Atleast I think it isn’t mine. I go to the bag and take out something that is round and yellow? I look at it closely. ’It’s pretty.’ I think as I put it in my hand and look at Jimin who shakes his head. I try again and look at the shiny thing on it an look through it at Jimin who shakes his head again. I look at the mirror and slowly put it to my head. Jimin’s eyes get wider every second until he once again shakes his head.  
”Yukwon!” I hear my father yell my name and I start to panic. He can’t come now! The dead body is still here! He can’t find out! I hide the bag and the weird thing before running to the ’door’ aka the window.  
”One moment father!” I say as I let my hair down.  
”I have a big surprise!” He says as I start to pull him up once again and answer, ”I do too.” rather nervously.  
”I think my surprise is bigger.” Minhyuk says  
”I doubt it..” I say to myself quietly so my father doesn’t hear me.  
”I will do Bibimbap to you for dinner! Your favorite.” Minhyuk says with a smile.  
”Well father. There is something I need to tell you.” I say nervously.  
”Oh Yukwon. You know I hate to leave after we have fight. Absolutely when I haven’t done anything wrong.” my father says to me totally ignoring me.  
”I have been thing about that what you said earlier to me-” I start before he cuts me off.  
”I hope it’s not about those stars again.” he says annoyed.  
”Flying lights. Actually I was coming to that.” I say happily.  
”I thougt we drop the issue already sweet heart.” Minhyuk says to as he starts to cook.  
”No, father I’m just saying you think I’m not strong enough to handle myself out there.” I say as I get closer to the closet where I hid the body.  
”I know you are not strong enough to handle yourself out there.” Minhyuk says with a evil smirk.  
”But what if you just-” I start.  
”Yukwon. We are done talking about this.” Minhyuk says as he starts to get more and more annoyed.  
”Trust me I know..”  
”Yukwon.” He warns me but I ignore it.  
”Oh c’mon.” I say still happily ready to open the closet door.  
”Enough with those lights Yukwon! You are not leaving this tower! Ever!” He yells at me and I look at him shocked, scared and sad. My hand drops from the closet’s handle as my father takes a deep breath.  
”Oh great. Now I’m the bad guy.” Minhyuk says as he drops to the chair. I look depressingly over him then the painting of the lights. I could not hide my sadness as I start to talk again. ”All I was saying was.. I know what I want for my birthday now.” I say with a fake smile.  
”And what is that?” He asks me once again I could hear the annoyence of his voice.  
”New paint.” I say carefully. ”That paint that are made of white shells you once brough to me.” I continue nervously.  
”Well that has to get from very far. It will take three days to get it.” Again I can feel his annoyence.  
”I thought it would be a better gift than the lights.” I say looking at the floor. Minhyuk takes a deep breath before he gets up with a smile.  
”You sure you can survive on your own?” He asks and I hug him answering, ”I know I’m safe as long as I am here.” and with that Minhyuk kisses my head.

I pack food to my father for a journey as he gets ready to leave. He said he will be back in a three days and that he loves me very much. I look as he walks away from a tower and when he is out of sight I run towards the closet where I hid the body and open it, of course I have my frypan with me. He falls face down from the closet and I slowly walk close to him. I tie him to a chair with my hair and pull him toward the light. Jimin walks toward the stranger and gives him a slap on his cheek, but nothing. I guess he is dead. He hits him again, twice but harder but again nothing. He starts to poke him and once again nothing. But when he licks his face, the stranger yells and wakes up.

V’s P.O.V  
I wake up feeling something wet on my cheek. I open my eyes and see a young man licking my face.  
”AAAAAAAAAAAH! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING, YOU WEIRDO?! GET OFF!”, I yell at the person, scaring him away from me before I could get an answer.  
”Hey, come back!”, I shout as I try to break free. While trying to escaped, I noticed that it wasn’t rope that, whoever tied me up into the chair, it was hair. I look at it curiously.  
”Is that hair? Why am I tied up into a chair with hair?”, I whisper to myself as my eyes follow the trail of hair, that tied me up, all the way up to the ceiling. I can see two persons, but I don’t see their faces ’cause it’s so dark in there. I hear whispering.  
”Look, he’s alive. Yay, I didn’t actually kill him. Maybe he can help me.”, I hear a voice say.  
’What kinda of maniacs did I involve myself with? Killing me? Seriously?’, I say to myself as the voice interrupts me from my thoughs.  
”Struggling is pointless. You can’t get them off, also I have a frypan and I know how to use it.”, the voice says pointing me with the object, which I believe is the frypan.  
”Huh? Who are you and why am I tied up?”, I ask the person as he jumps down from the ceiling.  
”Because you broke into my home, and who I am does not belong to you.”, he says lifting the pan to point at me again. I sigh.  
”Could atleast come into the light so I could see you, so we can talk face to face?”, I ask him, as I realise that there’s no point in arguing. He turns around and talks to someone before coming into the light, so I can see him. And damn, he is hot. The most beautiful man I have seen.  
”Who are you, and how did you find me?”, the boy asks me, making me confused.  
”Ahaaa, okay..”, I respond to him.  
”I asked who are you, now answer!”, the boy says to me. ’Uhh fiesty, I like it’, I say to myself, clearing my throat.  
”I know not who you are or how I came to find you, but may I just say...Hey. How are you doing, the name’s V.”, I flirt with him, as he looks at me like I’m a crazy person.  
”Alright, V. Are you the only one?”, he asks me, threathening me with pan. I sigh and start to explain.  
”Okay, blondie, listen-” ”I have a name”, he interrupts me. I glare at him.  
”Well you didn’t tell me, so deal with it”, I say back at him, feeling annoyed.  
”Now, as I was saying, I was in situation, ran through the forest ’cause of a horse, which wasn’t a horse really, saw your tower, had an idea to climb up and hide, which I now know wasn’t the brightest, and then looked at-”, I stop my complaining as I realise that the bag was gone. I look around, trying to find it.  
”The bag. Where did you put the fucking bag?”, I ask him. He smirks, crossing his arms, looking proudly at me.  
”It’s hidden in a place, where you will never find it.”, he says confliently, as I notice him checking the pot quickly. I look at him with the ’are-you-serious’ face.  
”It’s in the pot, isn’t it?”, I ask him, looking at the pot, that was near the table. His eyes wide and he raises the pan again.  
”No, no, no, don’t!”, I yell at him, before he hits me again, making my world go black again.  
I wake up when the same person licks my face again.  
”Could you stop that?” I yell to the person, looking at him. I realise that he’s about my age, but…  
”Man, you’re short. Can you even see anything from down there?”, I tease him, as he glares at me.  
”You brat, I’m pretty sure that I’m older than you. How old are btw?”, the person asks, crossing his arms while glaring at me.  
”I’m 18, born in december.”, I answer to him.  
”Hah, I’m older than you, I was born in october. Show some respect, you brat.”, He says, smirking at me when I start to pout.  
”Hey, stop fighting and Jimin come here.”, the blondie says to us. I look at him and Jimin talking to each other.  
”Hey, blondie!, What do you want from me?”, I ask him as he looks at me, and pulls me towards him.  
”Look here, V. ”, He pulls his hair, to turn me, but I fall face first on the floor. I groan in pain as I look up to him. He pulls the hangings, revealing a painting of him sitting on a tree, looking at lanterns that light the night sky every year.  
”Do you know what those are? Or where you can watch them?”, he asks me, as I move the chair so I can look at him better.  
”You mean the lanterns that light the night sky on the lost prince’s birthday.”, I ask him, confused of what he would do with the information. He’s eyes wide, and he looks back at the painting, whispering about stars and then looks back at me.  
”Well, V. I will offer you a deal. If you take me to watch the lantern show, and bring me back here safely, then I will give you, your bag back.”, he says to me. My eyes wide, ’oh shit’, think as I try to talk him out of it.  
”Sorry, no can do. Me and the kingdom are not in good terms right now. So can’t help you there.”, I say to him before he turns to look at Jimin for an advice.  
”Just hit him already”, Jimin says to the blondie, as the blondie lifts the chair up from the floor.  
”I don’t know what brought you here, V. You can call it what you want, will, fate, destiny..”, he says as he walks closer to me.  
”A horse.”, I answer as I recall what happened earlier today in the woods, looking like I was bored to my life.  
”I have made a decision to trust you.”, he says, coming closer and closer.  
”A horrible decision, honestly”, I and Jimin say at the same time, while the blondie pouts at us. He grabs by the chair, and comes so close that our noses touch each other. I look at his eyes. ’They are beautiful’, I say to myself.  
”Listen to me, and listen carefully. You can destroy this tower, piece by piece, but without me you won’t find it. Also you are tied up and I’m not afraid of throwing you out of the window.”, he says to me, smirking ’cause he knows that he has won. I look at him with puppy eyes, trying to get out of this situation, but it doesn’t work.  
”Fine, I’ll take you see the lanterns”, I say to him, sighing out of frustration. He lets go of the chair, making me fall again. ’Oh this is gonna be a long day’, I say to myself.

Author’s P.O.V  
V climbs down the towers wall on a midway he watch up but doesn’t see the blond.  
”C’mon!” V yells to Yukwon who is staring down.  
”It's now or never.” Yukwon says to himself and waits that Jimin transfroms to the chameleon and puts his hair to the hook. Yukwon slide down his hair feeling the wind. Clear smile is on his lips. V looks as Yukwon quickly slides down but stops before touches the ground. Slowly Yukwon puts his feet down to the grass. It tickled Yukwon and as soon as he stands on it he starts to run as fast as he can. He falls down but doesn’t care and starts to roll in the grass his long hair rabs around his body. Yukwon giggles and closes his eyes. When V is on the ground he first looks at Yukwon and then at Jimin who stands next to him.  
”Is he okay?” V asks from Jimin.  
”Nope.” Jimin answers as he start to walk towards Yukwon who was yelling to himself, ”I run away from a tower. I run away from tower! Father is gonna kill me!” Jimin takes deep breath before helping him up V slowly coming towards them.

The whole first 2 hours went with Yukwon’s mixed emotions. ”This is amazing!”, ”I am horrible child!”, ”I am free!”, ”But father will be worried of me, he will miss me.”, ”I should go back.”, ”I will never go back!” And in the end he was crying what Jimin didn’t like at all. V walks towards crying Yukwon.  
”We should go back. You father’s heart will break, trust will be destroyed. Yeah I will take you back, I take my bag and you can be happy with your father. Deal?” V asks and Yukwon looks at him with tears in his eyes but before he can answer Jimin says: ”Nice try. He may be stupid I’m not. Yukwon come on, nothing bad will happen.” with a sweet smile he helps him up and gives V angry expression.  
”Are you hungry? What if we go to eat?” V says ignoring Jimin, Yukwon slowly nods his head.  
”I know a good place, it’s called snugly duckling.” V continues and starts to lead the way. After minutes passes Jimin finally opens his mouth again.  
”Do you even know where it is?” Jimin just know something isn’t right.  
”I know..” V says as he looks around. ”Aha there! It may look little raspy but the food is really good!” He continues and walks towards the door pushing Yukwon first in. In that moment when Yukwon is inside he gets scared. Everyone looks at him with a murderous expression. Yukwon tries to get away but V continues pushing him forwards. Yukwon’s mind was screaming. His expression told Jimin everything what was going on Yukwon’s mind.  
’Stop, stop, stop! They are gonna rape! Stop! Why you keep pushing me?’ Yukwon’s mind screams. And suddenly someone is in front of him, Yukwon doesn’t hide it that he is scared but the man ignores him.  
”Are you in this?” The man asks V who moves the man’s finger from the posters nose and groans.  
”Really? This is just offensive.”  
”Someone go get the guards.” The man says as many other starts to grab V and Yukwon was yelling them to stop, but they didn’t hear him. Jimin who was another side of the whole thing tried to get close to the Yukwon but Yukwon walked farther. Yukwon stands to the table and screams really loud, ”Stoooop! I need him!”  
”So you can get the money?” One of the man’s asks laughing.  
”I don’t know what this money is but I don’t want it. He promised to take to see the flying lights! It’s my dream! Please let him go..” Yukwon says. The man from earlier walks closer to Yukwon and in that moment Jimin was ready push through of everyone. The man stops in front of Yukwon before sighing.  
”We all do have dreams. I’m Zico and I have dreamed of becoming a pianist, the best pianist in whole world.” The man named Zico says.  
”I’m P.O and I have dreamed of becoming baker. Even though I am big and look scary, but I am not!” The tallest one whines.  
”I’m Jin and I dream of a beautiful wife. A love of my life, the one who will be with me, the most-” someone cuts him off.  
”Again! Always this same talk!” The guy says clearly drunk.  
”Shut it Jaehyo!” Jin yells.  
”So what are you dreaming of?” Zico asks V.  
”Oh no. I’m not gonna answer.” V says annoyed. They give V a murderious look.

Minhyuk’s P.O.V  
I am walking in a forest when suddenly a horse jumps in front of me scaring the shit out of me. The horse looks at me disappointed and I take a deep breath until I take a closer look of the horse and notice that it’s a guards horse but where is the rider? My eyes widens as I say Yukwon’s name and start to run towards the tower.  
When I reach the tower I yell, ”Yukwon, let down your hair!” I wait for a while but nothing. I run towards where the stairs used to be and take the bricks out of the way and climb up. As I am inside I yell Yukwon’s name and at him everywhere but nothing. ’I shouldn’t have left him’ I think as I see something shiny coming under the wood plank. I walk towars it and see a bag and inside of it there is a tiara. I look at the tiara before I start to look for Yukwon.

Author’s P.O.V  
The door opens, releaving a guy with guards behind him.  
”I found a guard!”, he yells at the group. The guards push the guy out of the way and start questioning the others, while V, Yukwon and Jimin are hiding behind the counter. The guards look around trying to find the thief.  
”I know he’s here, that bastard.”, the captain says, while Zico helps V, Yukwon and Jimin escape through the secret passage way. After few minutes, the horse comes into the restaurange. He opens the door and surprises the other guards.  
”Hobi, what are you doing?”, the captain asks as Hobi points at something behind the counter. The captain looks at him, even more confused. Hobi frowns and pulls the duck handle and that opens a passage way to a tunnel.  
When Yukwon, V and Jimin get out of the tunnel, they notice that they are in a old mine. They hear footsteps coming from all around them. From the below them, they see two guys running towards them.  
”V, YOU MOTHERFUCKER! GET DOWN HERE AND I’LL END YOU!”, Jungkook yells at him, while V turns around only to see that the guards coming towards them from afar.  
”V, who are they?”, Yukwon asks, pointing at Namjoon and Jungkook.  
”They don’t like me”, V answers to him as they turn around to see the guards.  
”Who’s that?”, he asks V again. V looks at the guards and turns to Yukwon.  
”They don’t like me either.” , he says to Yukwon. Then the horse runs out from the tunnel.  
”Ah! The horse!”, V says as he looks at the pissed off horse.  
”Then who’s that?”, Yukwon asks as V grabs him by the shoulders and looks at him in the eye.  
”Let’s just assume for a moment that everyone here doesn’t like me”, he says getting annoyed of all the questions. Yukwon feels a tap on his shoulder and looks at it. Jimin is sitting at his shoulder, pointing at the broken piece of wood, and tells him to use it to swing himself to safety.  
”Hold this.” Yukwon says to V, giving his frypan to him, as he swings himself from a cliff to the another. V looks at him and turns around, when he hears laughing. It was the captain, behind him was about 10 soldiers. They all attack V one by one and V kicks their ass with the frypan.  
”Oh mama, I have to got one these.”, he says, when he finishes the last one of the guards. He notices a sword from a corner of his eye, and gets ready to battle again, but only this time it was the horse.  
”You..”, V says as Hobi attacks him with a sword. Yukwon thinks of how to help V as he fights with Hobi.  
”I will have you know, what is the weirdest thing that I have ever done.”, V says before Hobi makes him drop the frypan and it flies over the cliff. V looks at Hobi, feeling nervous.  
”How about best out of three?”, V suggests, lifting his hands as Hobi points the sword at his throat, making him gulp.  
”V, grab on this!”, Yukwon shouts to V as his hair wraps around V’s hand.  
”Adios, amigo”, V says before flying off the cliff, making Hobi drop his sword and jaw.  
”V, watch out!”, Yukwon yells as V turns around, and sees Namjoon and Jungkook trying to him with their swords. Luckily, for V, they miss him.  
”Hah, you should have seen your faces, you look like-uh..idiots”, V shouts at them, mockingly as he hits into a piece of wood, right in the gut.  
”That looked painful”, Jimin says to Yukwon before he sees Hobi kicking the dam’s abutment to make the way to the otherside, but he didn’t realise that it would break the dam taht was holding the water in.  
When it breaks, the water gushes into the mine, filling the whole space. Yukwon, Jimin and V run into a tunnel right before the big stone fall in front of it’s exit, trapping them in. The cave starts to fill up with water, as they try to find a way out, but unfortunately it was too dark to see. After a while trying to find a way out, they give up.  
”I’m sorry, V and Jimin. This is all my fault. Dad was right, I shouldn’t be here.”, Yukwon says as he starts to cry. V looks at him and sighs before speaking.  
”Taehyung”, he says.  
”What?”, Yukwon asks him, confused.  
”My real name is Kim Taehyung. Might as well say it, as we are gonna die”, he says, smiling a little. Yukwon giggles at Tae’s behaviour.  
”I have a magical hair that glows, when I sing”, Yukwon says, making Tae look at him questionably.  
”What did you say?”, he asks Yukwon, making the blondie realise his sentence.  
”I have a magical hair that glows, when I sing! Flower, gleam and glow, let your power shine”, Yukwon sings before all of them go under the surface. Yukwon’s hair begins to glow, surprising Tae. His hair shows them the weak spot, where the water goes out. They quickly swim and start to move the stones, so they can get out. When they finally break through, the water pushes them into a river, where they swim to the land.  
”We made it”, Yukwon says as he gets out of the water.  
”Can’t believe this, it actually glows”, Tae says as he looks at Jimin in panic. Yukwon looks at him, while pulling his hair out of the river.  
”How can it glow? Why does it glow?”, Tae asks Jimin, in panic, grabbing him by the shoulder and shaking him.  
”Tae, Tae, TAE!”, Yukwon shouts at him.  
”WHAT?!”, Tae turns to face Yukwon, letting go of Jimin.  
”It doesn’t just glow, smart ass”, he says to Tae as Jimin looks at boy next to him. Tae looks at Jimin and asks, ”Why does he smirk at me like that?” Jimin just shakes his head and helps him up.  
”Come on, let’s help Kwonnie and then he will explain everything”, Jimin says to Tae, before walking to Yukwon to help him with his hair.

Minhyuk’s P.O.V  
After I saw Yukwon with a guy who is in a wanted poster I know guards gonna find him and recognize him. I won’t allow that. I can’t lose my flower.  
I am in a forest as I hear sounds. I don’t care who they are but I am ready to stab them, until I hear them talk.  
”I kill him! I kill that V!” One of them yells.  
”Let¨’s go back to the kingdom. We have to get that tiara.” Another one says. That’s when I open my mouth.  
”Or perhaps you want to stop acting like wild dogs their tails and for a moment.” I raise the bag what is in my hands. Both of them looks at me with wild eyes before grabbing their swords.  
”Oh please. There’s no need for that.” I say as I throw the bag for them which they catch and looks inside seeing the tiara.  
”Well if that’s all you desire then be on your way. I was going to offer you something worth of 1000 crowns would have made you rich beyond belief and that wasn’t even the best part. Oh well se la vie.” I say and turn around.  
”And would that be?” One of them asks.  
”What about a deal. You murder V and I pay you?” I say and they smile as we make a deal. But thing is, they don’t know the whole plan

Yukwon’s P.O.V  
As we settle down I take Tae’s hand and put my hair around it.  
”What are you doing?” He asks me and before I can answer Jimin answers with a smirk, ”He is gonna heal your hand. Just watch and enjoy.” Before Tae can say anything else I start to sing., ”Heal what has been hurt. Change the Fates’ design. Save what has been lost. Bring back what once was mine.” With that my hair starts to glow and Tae’s looks at Jimin with wild eyes who is just smiling. When my hair stops glowing I slowly remove my hair from his hand and Tae freaks out.  
”How in the hell that is possible?” He yells.  
”I don’t know. My hair just has a power to heal, but when my hair is getting cut it lose it power and turns brown. When I was younger someone tried to cut it, everyone are after the power and that’s why..” I didn’t finish my sentence but Tae did.  
”You were locked in a tower.” He says and I just nod.  
”And still you are going back there?” Tae asks.  
”No. Yes. I don’t know.. So tell me about how you came V” I say changing the subject.  
”There was this book. A book I used to read every night, The tales of V. He was so rich he could by anything he wanted, he could go anywhere where he wanted to go. And as a poor kid.. It seemed a better option. You can’t tell this about anyone.” Tae says and I start to giggle, he looks at me with a smile and so do I. Slowly he starts to lean in and our lips touches but as they do he gets up quickly.  
”I’m sorry.” He says quickly as he leaves. I look at him confused and follow him leaving Jimin alone, but I am sure he will be okay.  
”Tae? What was that.” I ask.  
”I’m sorry. I don’t know. I didn’t mean to do it.” He says but I still look at him confused.  
”What was that thing you did?” I tilted my head as his eyes grew wild.  
”You don’t know what that was?” He asks me slowly as I shake my head.  
”Umm.. It’s a kiss. You do it when you have feelings for someone.” Tae says little bit awkward.  
”What kind of feelings?” I ask again.  
”Caring, loving.” He answers quickly.  
”Will you kiss me?” I ask innocently as he almost chokes to the air.  
”Do you really want me to kiss you?” He asks unsurely and I nod my head. ”Okay.” He says as he walks slowly up to me and grabs my chin gently. Our lips touches again but it isn’t like earlier it has more passion. Tae’s hands starts to travel up and down my back as his hands grabs my ass and he squezees it making me gasp and open my mouth more. He deepens the kiss and after what felt like hour we pull a part to take breath but it doesn’t take long as we kiss again, he slowly undresses me and I get alarmed of it. I push him away and look at him with wild eyes.  
”YOU ARE TRYING TO RAPE ME!” I yell and this time his eyes gets wild.  
”NO NO NO! NO! I AM NOT TRYING TO RAPE YOU! NO!” He yells but I don’t believe him.  
”My father told me that when someone takes your clothes off and touches your body it’s a rape!” I yell.  
”No. That can also be a friendly and lovely sex. Rape is when it hurts and the other one doesn’t care.” Tae tries to explain and I tilt my head.  
”What is sex?” I ask and his cheeks gets red.  
”Ummm.. When two people love each others they do that. They come as one. Sometimes people do it even though they don’t love each others but often they do.” He answers embarrased.  
”Will we have sex?” I ask.  
”No!” He yells to me.  
”I want to have sex!” I say loudly as I hit my leg to the ground.  
”No you don’t.” Tae says as he is about to leave I grab him from back and say to his ear, ”Please have sex with me.” That makes him shiver and he turns around with a ’I warned you.’ as he press our lips together into a rougher kiss. He starts to take our clothes off and tells me to get on my knees and I obey.  
”Suck it.” He says to me and I look at him confused. He looks at me again and groans. ”Put my dick in your mouth and move your head so it goes deeper and then out but not fully. Also don’t use your theets.” Tae says embarrased and I do as he says even though I don’t know why. I as I start to suck it like he told me I look up at him and our eyes meets. We don’t break it until he pulls his dick out of my mouth and helps me to stand up and turns me around.  
”This will hurt.” He says and with that I feel something in my ass. I yell in pain but he shushes me and moves it in and out. It doesn’t take long when I feel it to grow inside of me and stretch it. I have tears in my eyes as I look at Tae.  
”W-what ah y-you ar-e do-doing?” I ask between moans.  
”I use my fingers to prepare you so it doesn’t hurt when we get into the real thing. Don’t worry I will be gentle.” He says naturally now. That’s when reality hits me. His fingers are inside my ass! If this is not the sex then what is this? I think and feel him pull his fingers out of me.  
”This will hurt a bit.” Tae says and I nod my head as I feel something bigger than his fingers in my ass. It’s a lot bigger and that really hurts. I scream in pain tears freely falling my eyes.  
”It will get better.” He whispers to my ear and I whimper at it. He starts to move in and out. It hurts but I don’t want it to stop. I don’t understand why. I lean my whole weight to a tree as he speeds up and hits something that makes me scream from pleasure.  
”W-what’s ah th-that?” I ask as my moans gets louder and louder.  
”That’s your protest. Your sweet weak spot.” Tae says and I can feel him smile as he keeps hitting in that. I feel something weird in my stomach.  
”St-stop ah, o-or I’m goh-gonnah p-pee.” I say and he face palms.  
”Kwonnie.. that’s not pee..” He says shyly as he continues. I am confused and scared. I don’t know what it is because it feels same and at the same place. I think he noticed my confusion in me and continues, ”It’s an orgasm what happens when you do things like this.” and with that he grabs my dick and start to move his hand rhytm with our thrusts. I moan loudly and feel that so called orgasm in my stomach. As something comes out of my dick I moan loudly screaming Tae’s name as my back arches. I feel something coming inside to my asshole but I am too tired to ask him what it is. I feel him slide out of me as he grabs me before I fall.  
”That was amazing.” I say with a tired smile and Tae chuckles as he helps me to get dressed.  
”We should get back before Jimin kills me because you are missing.” He says and I laugh at that.  
We go back and see Jimin already sleeping.  
”Good night.” Tae says to me as he settles me next to Jimin and goes far from us to sleep. I don’t why but I am so tired that I didn’t ask.

Even thougt I am so tired I can't get sleep because of what me and Tae did. I sit up and look at Jimin who is sleeping soundly next to. I start to poke him and he groans as he sits up rubbing his eyes.  
”What is it Kwonnie?” He asks tiredly.  
”I can’t sleep.” I say as he looks at me.  
”Is something up in your mind?” He asks and I nod my head. ”Tell me about it.” He continues.  
”When you were somewhere Tae kissed me and left, I went to follow him and he explained me what this kiss is, then he started to touch me and I though he will rape me but he said he didn’t and called it sex. I wanted to know what this sex is and asked him to do it with me, but he only made me to suck his dick. Is that sex? Or is that sex when he put his dick in my ass? It felt like I was gonna pee but he said it’s orgasm. What is orgasm?” I ask innocently at Jimin who looks at me with mouth open.  
”I am so gonna kill him!” He yells and I look at him confused.  
”Jimin he said people who loves each others have sex. Will we have sex?” I ask.  
”No! Do not think about those things, do not say those things! Just lay back, close your eyes and try to sleep.” Jimin says to me as he pushes me to the ground and starts to pet my head. I smile even though I hear him mumbling something but because of his hand I fall in sleep easily.

I wake up middle of the night because nature calls. Before I leave I watch first at Jimin then at Tae. I smile a little bit as I go.  
I went little bit too far but no can do. When I am done I slowly walk back even though the night is cold I enjoy it.  
”Yukwon.” I hear someone say. I know that voice. I turn around and see my father.  
”Father?” I ask little bit shocked.  
”Come Yukwon, let’s go home.” He says and turns to leave.  
”No.” I say and he stops.  
”No?”  
”No. I won’t come.” I say and he laughs a bit.  
”Do you really think he wants someone like you? No he is just after the tiara what you hid. That’s the only reason he is with you, he uses you and when he gets the tiara he leaves and then you are all alone.” Minhyuk says as he throws the bag to me what I hid.  
”H-how did you..? You don’t know him! He won’t leave me!” I yell.  
”I warned you.” He says and leaves me staring at the dark all on my own. ”He wouldn’t leave me, would he?” I ask myself loud. I don’t know how I carry this bag without Tae to notice it. I sigh and walk back, if I earlier walked slow what about now.

Tae’s P.O.V  
I wake up, as I hear heavy breathing above me and something wet dripping on my face. I open my eyes and look up. The crazy horse was in front of me, looking very pissed off.  
”Oh it’s just you. Go away it’s too early for this shit.”, I say as I turn away from him, planning to go back to sleep. Suddenly someone grabs me by the foot, pulling me on the ground. I look at my feet and glare when I see the horse looking at me with angry eyes before pulling me again, making me scream.  
”HELP! YUKWON! JIMIN! THERE’S A CRAZY HORSE HERE, AND HE TRIES TO KILL ME!”, I scream, waking them both up. Yukwon looks at me and grabs my hand, pulling me towards him. He looks at the horse in the eye, tighting his grib on me.  
”Let him go. I need him.”, Yukwon says to the horse, pulling me harder. Horse shakes his head, as a no and pulls so hard that the boot slips off. Me and Yukwon crash on the ground, me on top of him. I look at him blushing, when I remember last night. I apologize as I get off of him, only to see a mad horse running towards me. I close my eyes, screaming. I hear Yukwon stepping in front of me as he stops the horse, trying to calm him down.  
”Wow, easy there. Calm down”, he says to the horse as he looks at him, or more like Jimin who’s telling him to calm down. The horse looks between Yukwon and Jimin before calming down. I look at him, not believing my eyes. ’The crazy horse, that can transform and tries to murder me, actually listened to Yukwon and Jimin’, I say to myself in disbelieve.  
”Okay, now sit”, Yukwon orders the horse. The horse carefully sits on the ground, while looking between me and Yukwon. I hug the tree behind me, saying to myself ’that’s one hell of a scary horse.’  
”Now drop the boot.”, he says as the horse turns it’s head to the side, as a no. Yukwon points at the ground leaning his body ahead as Jimin glares at the horse, giving him the ’drop the fucking boot right now if you don’t want to become the next dinner.’ I see the horse gulp before letting go of my boot. Yukwon smiles and starts to pet him.  
”Aww, you’re so cute. Yes, you are.”, Yukwon says as he hugs him. I frown as I look at them. I see the horse blushing and whinnys as he hears the words. I glare at him.  
”Yukwon, come on, he’s a bad horse. He tries to kill me, literally!”, I yell as I point at the horse, which makes him snap his head at me glaring again. Yukwon turns at me, pouting.  
”Don’t be mean Tae, he’s just a sweetheart.”, he says to me, crossing his arms. I look at him in disbelieve.  
”Are you serious? That’s the biggest bullshit of the year! He has literally tried to murder me past few days.”, I say to him, making him pout even more.  
”It your fault I’m after you. You stole the tiara”, I hear a voice say. We both turn to look at the source of the voice, and I see the guy from before, crossing his arms.  
”Ahhh. It’s the crazy transforming horseman!”, I yell as he scares the shit out of me.  
”Yah! My name is Hobi, not horseman, you stealing brat!”, he yells at me, coming closer to me.  
”Okay, okay, take it easy boys.”, Yukwon says as comes between me and Hobi. We still keep the eye contact as Yukwon continues.  
”So..Hobi, would it be okay if you didn’t arrest him today? Just for today ’cause he’s kinda here as my guide to see the lantern show. Please could you not fight today, pretty please, with cherry on top?”, he asks me and Hobi, smiling. I glare at him one last time before sighing, offering a handshake as a peace offering. Hobi looks at my hand and shakes his head. Yukwon’s smile falls and he drops his head, making him look at the ground.  
”Please, Hobi. It’s my first birthday outside and I just want to see the show and have fun, before I have to go back to the tower.”, he says with sadness in his voice, making Hobi look at him, surprised.  
”No, don’t cry. I won’t arrest him, see?”, Hobi says to him before shaking my hand. Yukwon looks at us with a smile, before he notices something and starts walking towards it. I look at Hobi and start making faces at him. He glares at me and hits me in the gut. I groan in pain as I fall on my knees. Hobi just smirks at me before running after Yukwon and Jimin, as I follow in the behind, still in pain. ’Stupid horse’, I say to myself as I reach them. 

Author’s P.O.V  
Yukwon and Jimin walks in front of Hobi and Tae. Yukwon was so focused to watch the town what was in front of them and didn’t notice the others at all so Jimin was in charge that Yukwon won’t go missing and that the other don’t fight, but of course they did.  
”If you don’t stop fighting I’m not afraid to kill you.” Jimin says with a scary look to the two before looks at Yukwon who is speeding up with his walk.  
”Yukwon! Slow down!” Jimin yells but Yukwon doesn’t hear him and continues walking, if he wouldn’t have that long hair they would have lost him already. Tae speeds in front of Jimin and grabs Yukwon’s hand to stop him.  
”You can’t walk here freely!” Tae yells at Yukwon who whimpers at the sudden shout.  
”Don’t yell at him!” Jimin yells at Tae.  
”But you can yell at me!?” Tae yells.  
”I can yell at you but you can’t yell at Yukwon!” Jimin yells angrily.  
”Both of you stop yelling!” Hobi yells both of them. Tae and Jimin looks at Hobi and then at Yukwon who is about to cry. Jimin sighs and goes to Yukwon.  
”I wasn’t yelling at you.” Jimin says with a sweet voice.  
”B-but it’s be-because of me.” Yukwon whimpers.  
”No, it’s because of that stupid boy.” Jimin says sweetly ignoring Tae’s yell. ”Tae, it’s your fault so buy him food.” Jimin says and starts to push Yukwon towards Tae. Before Tae can say anything Jimin gives him murderous look.  
The whole day went by dancing, hiding, laughing. Some little girls even plait Yukwon’s hair, and that helped a lot. Yukwon was running around the place happily when his eyes falls to a mosaic art on the wall. In it there is a man and woman with a brown hair and in a woman’s arms there laids boy with a golden hair. Yukwon looks at it little bit confused, just like he knew them. Before he can think anything else Tae yells his name and Yukwon runs quickly to Tae with a huge smile.  
”Where are we going now?” Yukwon asks.  
”I am going to take you on a boat trip.” Tae answers and Yukwon gives him confused expression. ”To see the lantern show.”  
”Ooh~ Let’s go! Quickly!” Yukwon yells and starts to pull Tae with him.  
”We still have time, take it easy.” Tae says. Yukwon pouts but continues to walk.  
”Where are Jimin and Hobi?” Yukwon asks as he notice that he hasn’t seem them in a while.  
”They went to get a boat to us.” Tae answers.

When they get to the pier Hobi and Jimin are there and Yukwon runs to them looking at the water and almost falling there if Jimin wouldn’t have grabbed his waist.  
”Are you coming with us?” Yukwon asks with a smile expecting them to come.  
”No we stay here.” Jimin says and when Tae walks past him he grabs Tae by his shoulder and press it very hard saying to Tae’s ear, ” If you hurt him I will kill you.” and with that he let him go. ”Have fun, we will be waiting you here.” Jimin says with a smile and shakes his hand like Hobi does when they leave.

When the night falls king Yoongi and queen Taeil give seach others a sad look before raising the first lantern to the sky and with that the rest of people does the same.

As the lanterns light up the Yukwon’s eyes starts to shine and Tae looks at him carefully, how his smile gets bigger, how the light glows in his skin. When one lantern falls close to the boat Tae grabs it and tell Yukwon to grab it also as they send it back to the sky. Yukwon gives Tae a sweet smile and turns to look at the lanterns again. And when one of them falls close to the water Yukwon tries to take it but the lantern is too far and he ends up falling to the water. Tae’s eyes gets wild when he see this, he waits that Yukwon comes up to the top of the water but nothing.  
”Yukwon? Yukwon!” Tae yells in panic as he sees the bubbles coming to the water level but can’t see Yukwon anywhere. He jump to the water and had to swim so deep to grab Yukwon who hopefully was still breathing. When they get up Tae throws Yukwon to the boat before climbing up and watch him coughing furiosly.  
”What happened?” Tae ask and try help him to get breath again.  
”I-I ca-can’t swim..” Yukwon says quietly but Tae still hear him.  
”I though you can swim! If I knew you can’t swim I wouldn’t have taken you here!” Tae screams in panic and in that moment he remembered when they were trapped in a cave. ”How did you get out of that cave?”  
”Ji-Jimin.” Yukwon says as he shivers because of the cold. I don’t say anything and just watch the lanterns until I hear Yukwon cry.  
”I’m sorry.. I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have come. I should have stayed in the tower.” He cries and I try to shush him.  
”No, don’t worry. It’s my fault that I didn’t think about it. Let me take a planket, I’m sure Jimin packed one.” Tae says as he lifts the seat where he was sitting and sees the planket and also bag. His bag.  
”What is this doing here?” Tae asks as he throws the planket to Yukwon who bites his lip.  
”I though to give it back to you after this..” Yukwon says with a sad expression and wraps to the planket even tighter. ”Don’t leave me.. please don’t leave me.” Yukwon as he cries.  
”I won’t. I don’t need this, because I have you.” Tae says and is about to kiss Yukwon until he sees very familiar guys standing in a isle where they are going.  
”W-what?” Yukwon asks confused.  
”Let’s stop there. Nature calls.” Tae lies and Yukwon chuckles and leans to Tae.

Tae’s P.O.V  
I am walking in a forest where I saw Kim’s brothers.  
I look around for a while. I sigh. ’Where are they? I just saw them here.’, I think as I frown.  
”Well look, who’s here? The fucking V!”, I hear Jungkook yell. I turn around to see, pissed off Jungkook and Namjoon, who’s sighing while rubbing his forehead.  
”Calm down, Jungkook. I’m here to give you something”, I say to him as I throw the bag on their feet.  
”There’s your fucking tiara. Take it. I don’t want it anymore.”, I say to them with blank expression on my face, as I turn around to walk away from them. I hear Jungkook and Namjoon laughing, making me confused. I turn to look at them.  
”What’s so funny?”, I ask them. Jungkook stops laughing and looks at me with evil smirk.  
”Oh dear V, you really think we still want that stupid tiara. I know that you have something even more precious with you”, Namjoon says as he walks towards me. I look at him with confusion.  
”I know that boy with you has powers and when we get to him, he will make us rich.”, Namjoon whispers into my ear, with a smirk. I feel my blood run cold as I hear his words. I can imagine them touching Yukwon with their dirty hands, and that though only makes me furious.  
”Don’t you dare lay a hand on Yukwon or I will end you!”, I say to Namjoon with a cold voice, glaring even more, when I see him smirking. I can feel my blood boiling as I form my hand into fist.  
”I don’t think that you will get that far”, Namjoon says to me, looking behind me. Before I can turn around, I feel someone hitting me on the back of my head. I feel down on the ground. Before I lose consciousness, I see Jungkook and Namjoon walking towards the direction where I left Yukwon. I try to get up, but the darkness over powers me.

Yukwon’s P.O.V  
I am waiting for Tae who left me. Alone. In the dark.. I sit for a while before I start to walk and yell, ”JIMIN! TAE! HOBI! Anybody..” I don’t want to be alone.. Jimin you promised not to leave me.. You too Tae! I feel tears falling from my eyes, I fall to my knees screaming as loud as I can, ”JIMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!!!!!!!” But nothing. I sit in a ground for while still crying until I see someone coming towards me. I get up and start to run towards it and notice that there is another person also.  
”Tae?” I ask but only thing I get as anwer is a laugh, but it isn’t Tae’s laugh. ”W-who a-are y-you?”  
”You don’t remember us?” One of them asks.  
”Should I?” I ask confused as fuck. They come closer to me as I stay frozen in my place.  
”You really are stupid. Well it doesn’t mind us, easier job for us.” Another one says as he grabs me from behind.  
”NOOOO! THIS IS THE RAPE! THIS IS THE REAL RAPE!” I yell as I fall to my knees and start to crawl in a ground. But because of my hair they can grab that and pull me back. ”NOOO! I DON’T WAAAAAAAANT! TAAAAAEEEEEEEE!” I yell.  
”He left already.” says the one who holds me down.  
”He didn’t. No he didn’t! He wouldn’t!” I yell as tears falls down my cheeks freely.  
”He did. Look.” One of them points at the sea where is a boat and figure who looks lot like Tae.  
”No.” I whisper but they can still hear me.  
”Oh yes.” They pull me to stand. I look at them scared as they start to laugh again. I scream and suddenly I don’t feel their hands anymore. I slowly open my eyes to see my father holding a piece of wood.  
”Fa-father?” I asks as he only drops the wood and opens his arms as I run into them. ”I shouldn’t left. I shouldn’t!” I yell crying and he only shushes me.  
”You are save now my flower.” He says and we start to go towards the tower.

Tae’s P.O.V  
I wake up as I feel like I crashed into something. I frown my eyebrows and try to open my eyes, as I hear footsteps coming closer to me.  
”Auts..”, I say as I finally get open my eyes, which was a mistake. The first thing I see are the eyes, that are like the dead fish’s and they are staring right into my soul.  
”AAAAAH! IT’S A DEAD FISH THAT LOOKS LIKE A CUCUMBER, HELP!”, I scream as loud as I can. I stop my panicing when I feel a slap on my face.  
”Stop screaming, you’re killing my ears.”, the guy says to me, as I look at him. Then I realise that he’s the captain of the guards. I also realise that I’m tied up into the mast of a little boat. ’Yukwon. Oh no, I have to save him from the brothers’, I say to myself as I look around, trying to find the blondie, hoping that he is save. For the distance I can hear voices screaming Yukwon’s name. I look at direction where the voices come from. I see Hobi and Jimin running around the place, trying to find Yukwon. They stop moving, when they notice me. I look at them with worried eyes as I feel the guards dragging me away from the boat. I try to break myself free.  
”Where are you taking me?! Let me go, I have to save Yukwon! Cucumber head, are you deaf!?I said let.me.GO!”, I scream at them.  
”No, we finally caught you and now you’ll be hanged for your crimes.”, the captain says to me as they drag me towards the dungeon of the castle. I hear Hobi screaming at the captain from behind me, ”Kyung!Let him go!” I turn myself to look at them.  
”JIMIN! HOBI! FORGET ABOUT ME AND FIND YUKWON! YOU HAVE TO SAVE HIM!”, I scream at them before they nod and run to look for him. 

Timeskip 

On my way to my cell with the guards holding me from my arms, making sure that I won’t escape, I look around the hall and from the distance, I can see the hangman. I gulp and look away from it. My eyes catch of something familiar, or actually someone. The Kim’s brothers. I feel myself getting angry already, by just the sight of them. I run to the cell and grab Jungkook by the collar, glaring at him.  
”Where.Is.Yukwon!? You bastard, answer me before I cut your dick and shove it up to your ass!”, I yell at him, with a cold deep voice. He looks at me, afraid.  
”I-I don’t k-know. Honestly”, Jungkook says to me, stuttering as I glare at him more. I turn to look at Namjoon and narrow my eyes, as a sign for him to answer the question.  
”We only made a deal with some old man, who had the tiara and wanted the boy. He made us deal that if we help him, we’ll have our revenge but that bastard betrayed and here we are.”, Namjoon tells me as he lifts up his shoulders.  
”An old man..?”, I say to myself before I realise who he meant. ’Yukwon’s father. I have to save him. I have to tell Jimin and Hobi about him.”, I think as the guards grab me again, dragging me to the cell.  
”Let me go! I have to save him!”, I say to them, but they don’t let me go and continue to walk towards the cell. I sigh as I walk with them,when suddenly someone closes the doors around us.  
”What the hell is it now?”, Kyung asks annoyed as he knocks on the door. I see Jaehyo opening the window.  
”Ah ah aaah. Tell me the password.”, he asks as he closes it.  
”What?”, Kyung asks confused.  
”Noooo”, Jaehyo says as open the window, only to close it again.  
”Open this door, bastard!”, Kyung demands, getting annoyed again.  
”Pft, not even close captain, better luck next time”, Jaehyo says as he does it again.  
”I will give you three seconds, before I kick your ass”, Kyung says to him. I just look at them amused with the situation.  
”One!”, he counts as one of the guards next to me disappear. I look at the place where he was with wide eyes. ’What the hell?’, I ask myself.  
”Two!”, he counts as the another one disappears.  
”Thr-, What the?”, Kyung asks as he looks at me and I just lift my hands.  
”Don’t look at me, I didn’t do it”, I say to him, as he frowns his eyebrows together. I look behind him and see P.O behind Kyung holding a frypan. Kyung looks at me confused and P.O hits him, making him fall on the ground unconscious. I just look at him, and then smile at him like a crazy person.  
”The fucking frypan! Who would have though that you guys would ever be the one to save me?!”, I shout as I hug P.O and run towards the exit. We run towards the inner ward and I see an army of guards running towards us. I look at P.O and Zico and they nod their heads and Zico places me into a wood plank.  
”Okay, so do as I say.”, he says to me, as I nod my head.  
”Head down, arms in and knees apart”, he says, making me confuse, but I do it anyway.  
”Okay, P.O NOW!”, Zico shouts at him. I look at him, raising my eybrow.  
”Do WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!? YOU MOTHERFUCKERS!”, I scream as I am sent flying over the wall. I close my eyes, waiting for an impact, but it never came. Instead I land on something. I open my eyes and see that I’m on Hobi’s back.  
”Hobi, you gyus came to save me”, I say to him, emotionally.  
”Yeah,yeah, let’s go already. We have to get to Yukwon!”, He says as he starts to run towards the tower.

Yukwon’s P.O.V  
I lay down to my bed tears still falling. How could Tae leave me.. Did he want me to get raped? Why.. Just why, did he want me to get hurt that much that I have to live without Jimin? Or did Jimin want to get rid off me..? I look at the flag what Tae bought me when we were on town. I look at the sun in it then at my ceiling. It looks so familiar just like the persons in the photo. I don’t know how this happened but when I looked again at the sun I started to see it everywhere. I start to panic and get up yelling ’get out, get out, GET OUT!’ then just like that I see something, something that looks like a past. I see the same sun logo then the persons in the photo, lastly a baby that looks like me. They put tiara in the child’s head and after that I see myself doing the same when I found Tae’s bag. When I pull out of whatever that was I crash into a shelf and start to scream. It can’t be..  
”Yukwon, what is going on?” My father asks me as he comes to upstairs.  
”I’m the lost prince.” I mumble.  
”Yukwon stop mumbling, you know I hate that.” He says to me little bit annoyed.  
”I’m the lost prince.” I say and he looks at me with wide eyes, ”Aren’t I father? If you even are my father.” I say and he starts to laugh.  
”Of course I am.” He says as he comes closer to me.  
”Don’t get any closer to me!” I yell and his expression darkens.  
”Oh Yukwon. You stupid boy. Yeah you are the lost prince but it doesn’t matter because you are here. Save where you belong.” Minhyuk says.  
”I can’t believe all these years when I was hiding from a people I should have been hiding you! I will never let you to touch me again and never let you use my magic!” I yell and Minhyuk looks at me deadly.  
”You stupid little boy.” He says darkly and comes closer and closer to me. I start to scream and back away until I hit a wall, I have no escape now. I look at Minhyuk and with that he attacks me.

Author’s P.O.V  
As Tae and Hobi are almost at the tower, they hear a sound coming from behind. They both turn their heads to look at the direction, where the voice was coming from. The voice comes closer and closer.  
”KWOOOOOOOOONIE! I’M COOOOOOOMING!”, Jimin screams as he dashes pass the other two, leaving them in confusion.  
”Was that-”, Hobi interrupts Tae by saying, ”Jimin. Yep, let’s follow him!”, he says as he runs faster. When they come at the tower, they see Jimin trying to climb up to the tower while screaming.  
”Kwonnie! Don’t worry, I’ll help you!”, he shouts as he tries again, only to fall back on the ground. He groans in pain as Tae jumps off Hobi’s back, and helps him up. Tae then looks up at the tower.  
”Yukwon! Let down your hair! It’s me, Tae!”, he yells and after few seconds the hair falls down, in front of their feet. Tae is about climb up as Jimin stops him. Tae looks at him confused.  
”I want to come too.”, Jimin says to Tae, which Tae shakes his head as a no. Jimin grabs him by the collar and makes him look him in the eye.  
”Listen here and listen good. I am Yukwon’s bestfriend and I will not stay here, and wait as you go up there. I.will.go.too.”, He says to him in a deep serious voice. They look at each other for few seconds before Tae sighs and nods. Jimin transforms and grabs on to Tae as he climbs up the tower.  
”Yukwon, thank god. I thought that I would never see you...”, Tae’s voice fades as he sees Yukwon tied up and gag in his mouth. Yukwon tries to warn Tae, but it was too late. Minhyuk stabs Tae from behind in the stomach, making him fall on the ground in pain and bleeding. Yukwon screams and struggles as tears start to fall from his eyes.  
”Well, look what you have done, my little flower. But it doesn’t matter, ’cause the secret will go with him and no one will know.”, Minhyuk says as he walks towards Yukwon. Jimin tries to stop Minhyuk as he tries to drag Yukwon to the stairs, but Minhyuk is faster and kicks him in the gut, sending him fly towards the wall. Jimin falls into unconsciousness.  
”Come on, stop struggling already!”, Minhyuk says as Yukwon falls on the ground, with his gag off.  
”Never. I won’t stop fighting against you even for a fucking second! For the rest of my life.”, Yukwon says to Minhyuk, making him glare at the blondie. But Yukwon wasn’t finish.  
”Except if you let me heal him, I’ll come with you and stay with you for the rest of my life. I promise, please let me heal him.”, Yukwon begs Minhyuk. Minhyuk looks at Yukwon and then to Tae, before he releases Yukwon from the handcuffs and ties up Tae to the wall with them.  
”This is for that we are sure that you won’t follow us.”, Minhyuk says as he walks away from him.  
”Tae!”, Yukwon yells as he runs to Tae and cups his cheeks with his hands as Tae groans in pain.  
”You are going to be okay. Yeah, you didn’t die when I hit you with that frypan. You can’t die now!” Yukwon says he puts his hair on the Tae’s wound.  
”I can’t let you fucking do this you moron.” Tae groans.  
”And I can’t let you die you fucking idiot!” Yukwon yells as he is about to start to sing but Tae stops him.  
”Wait. Come closer.” Tae says and Yukwon leans in as an about to kiss but then. Tae takes a sharp glass piece and cuts Yukwon’s long hair what starts to turn brown by then.  
”Tae, what the- ” Yukwon says in a shock as Tae’s hand hits the ground.  
”What have you done? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?” Minhyuk yells as runs towards the broken mirror and sees his reflection. Yukwon looks at his ’father’ who starts to go around the room as he gets closer to the window Jimin trips him making him fall from the fucking windown and before he hits the ground he turns into a dust. Hobi looks at that scene shocked thinking what the hell is happening.  
Yukwon looks at the happening shocked before turning his attention back to Tae.  
”Look at me Tae. Don’t sleep, don’t sleep. Stay with me. You can’t leave me! You promised!” Yukwon says panicing putting Tae’s hand on his head starting to sing the healing song as Tae coughs.  
”Yukwon.” Tae says weakly.  
”What? What is it. Say it after I have healed you!” Yukwon says sobbing.  
”You are my new dream.” Tae says closing his eyes trying to stay awake.  
”And you mine.” Yukwon says as Tae stops breathing.  
”No, no, no, no no no no no, NO! WAKE UP YOU STUPID FUCKING RAPIST! WAKE UP!” Yukwon starts to panic hugging Tae’s body crying out loud.  
”Flower, gleam and glow  
Let your power shine  
Make the clock reverse  
Bring back what once was mine  
Heal what has been hurt  
Change the Fates' design  
Save what has been lost  
Bring back what once was mine  
What once was mine” as Yukwon’s tear drops on to a Tae’s cheek and it sinks and starts to glow the whole room with a sharp lights. Yukwon looks at the glow before starting to shake Tae.  
”What the fuck? Yukwon?” Tae groans confused.  
”Tae! You are alive! You are fucking alive you piece of shit!” Yukwon yells in happiness and starts to hug Tae tightly.  
”Yeah, I am. But not soon if you don’t let me go.” Tae says with a smile.  
”I won’t! I won’t! You will leave me! Don’t do that!” Yukwon cries.  
”I won’t leave you. Do you know why?” Tae asks and Yukwon looks at him confused. ”Because I love you.”  
”I love you too.” Yukwon says and with that Tae kisses Yukwon who responds to the kiss quickly.

Bonus: How to break Kwonnie’s bubble.

After a lovely dovely moment with Yukwon’s parents he asks them a question, ”Mom, dad. How are babies born?” Everyone looks at him shocked before Taeil answers, ”When two humans have sex the one who tops can do a sperm what is a baby’s start. And about sex before you ask. It’s when you love someone and you want to become complited, you basically fuck each others. But if it hurts and he doesn’t stop even thought the other one doesn’t want it, it’s a rape, and if you get raped you need to tell me and your father.” Taeil answers calmly. And with that Yukwon starts to scream making everyone panic.  
”What is it!?” Taeil asks panicing  
”Mom, am I pregnant now?” Yukwon asks panicing.  
”Why do you think that?” Taeil asks shocked.  
”Tae raped me!” Yukwon yells verge off crying and looking at his parents as he points at Tae.  
”NO I DIDN’T!” Tae yells.  
”Yes you did.” Jimin says calmly beside him. Tae grabs him by the collar, telling him to shut up.  
”KIM.TAE.HYUNG!!”, Yoongi says in a dark deep voice as he looks at Tae with a scary expression. Tae turns to look at him and he can see flames in his eyes. Tae lets go of Jimin and turns to run away from the scary ass king, who starts to chase like a mad demon after his pray.  
”COME BACK HERE, YOU UNGREATFUL BRAT! HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO MY SON, YOU RAPIST!? JUST WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, I’LL CUT YOUR DICK AND BALLS OFF AND SHOVE THEM INTO YOUR ASS AND DOWN TO YOUR THROAT! COME DOWN HERE, YOU COWARD!”, Yoongi shouts at the outside towards the roof, where Tae climb to escape the crazy old man. Taeil runs next to Yoongi.  
”HOW DARE YOU TAKE MY SON’S INNOCENT, YOU BEAST!?”, Taeil shouts at Tae too, scaring him even more.  
”LET ME EXPLAIN! I DIDN’T RAPE HIM, YOUR SON IS JUST STUPID!”, Tae shouts from the roof.  
”WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT MY SON!?”, Yoongi shouts back at him, glaring at him.  
Hobi, Jimin and Yukwon walk towards the royal pair, as Hobi’s has had enough.  
”SHUT THE HELL UP!”, Hobi yells as the others turn to look at him, confused.  
”Now listen to me! Your highness if you would, just listen Tae’s side of story and ask Yukwon about what happened, before killing your future son-in-law.”, Hobi says to them as they calm down, turning to look at Yukwon.  
”So what happened, darling?”, Taeil asks Yukwon.  
”So Tae kissed me and apologized to me, walking away. So I went after him and asked what we just did and explained that we kissed and then I asked him to do it again. We kissed again, but longer. Then he starts to undress me and I start to panic and I push him away, screaming that he’s trying to rape me. He says that he will not rape me and tries to explain to me what is the difference between rape and sex. Well I ask him, what sex is and can we do it now, but he refused to do it. So I whined at him about it and then he starts to kiss me, saying that he warned me, and then he told me to suck his dick and he put his fingers in my ass, pulling them in and out. He then put his dick into my ass, it hurt a little, but otherwise it was amazing. Then something came out of our dick, some white stuff and then he carries me next to Jimin and we go to sleep.”, Yukwon explains with an innocent expression.  
”So you enjoy it and wanted it?”, Yoongi asks Yukwon.  
”Yes!”, Yukwon answers happily. Everyone looks at him with wide eyes, as Jimin begins to laugh, making Tae, who already came down to the ground from the roof, blush. Tae hits his arm, telling him to shut up.  
”That’s our Yukwon”, Jimin says still laughing at the story.


	3. Red Riding Hood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I made this as an bonus chapter because I and my friend haven't have time to write together. This is rawer version of Red Riding Hood and also here is mpreg, rape and alpha/beta/omega.
> 
> Sorry for misspellings and grammer mistakes!
> 
> I have wanted to write Jungkook x Yukwon so long and finally I did it!
> 
> Also next chapter Yukwon won't be the main character since this is the third one already! (not that it minds me I love Kwonnie but hey change is good sometimes)

Yukwon’s P.O.V  
”Yukwon, you should head to home already. It’s getting dark and wolves moves then.” granny says to me as I am doing dishes.  
”You don’t have to worry about me. I will be okay, beside dad will come to get me, I only need to walk few km alone.” I say. Taeil granny is always worried about me, he thinks I am still that little boy years ago, but I am already 20.  
”Aigoo, of course I am worried about you, you berly eat and you can’t even stand! How can you even walk?”  
”Granny, please. I am okay. You can go rest I will clean the kitchen.” I see him shaking his head and go to his bedroom. I take a deep sigh. Wolves? I don’t believe they are original wolves, it just doesn’t make any sence.

”Granny, I’m leaving.”  
”Yukwon, it’s too dark, are you sure you won’t stay here?” he is worried about me.  
”Mom is waiting for me home today and like I said dad will come get me.” he takes a deep breath before handing me a cape with a hood.  
”Be careful.”  
”I’m always careful, bye granny.” I give kiss to his cheek and leave.

Why did granny have to scare me by mentioning those damn wolves. I am already so paranoid but now even more. Okay Yukwon calm down, dad is close so I won’t be alone.  
”And what do we have here? Are you lost boy?” I freeze when I hear that, I look around and see no one.  
”W-who are you? Show yourself!” I yell trying not to show how scared I am.  
”Trying to act brave? Hmm, why wouldn’t you come for a dinner, I would love to taste you.” the voice says again and suddenly someone licks my face making me to turn to that side but still, nothing. What is happening, my legs are shaking and my breath is getting faster every second, I hear a laugh that’s when I start to run, I didn’t know where I am running, I turn off the light so that thing wouldn’t see me but I know it’s chasing me.  
Suddenly someone grabs my arm making me scream, ”Get off me, get off me, get off me!” I keep yelling and try to get it’s grib of me.  
”Yukwon, Yukwon! Calm down, look it’s me.” I slowly open my eyes and see dad staring at me with worried expression. I don’t say anything I just hug him.  
”Are you okay? What happened?” he keeps asking but I only shake my head and let tears fall.

Whole walk back to home is in quiet but it didn’t mind me, all I want is not to be alone. When we arrive home I quickly go to change my clothes as dad goes to bedroom where mom is almost sleeping. I take good 15 minutes before I go to kitchen and drink water and going to my parents bedroom, I don’t know if dad has already told mom but I don’t care.  
”Can sleep with you?” I ask quietly both of them looking at me confused before mom makes room to the middle.  
”Of course honey, come here.” It didn’t take me long to go there, I feel save this way, not unguard like I felt when I was at my own room alone. It didn’t take me long to fall asleep.

Jin’s P.O.V  
”Tae? What happened?” I ask as I pet Yukwon’s head, feeling him shake a little bit but not much.  
”I don’t know. He came running from the forest and when I took his arm to stop him from running he started to scream. It felt like someone was chasing him but there was no one.” I look at Tae who didn’t return my look.  
”We just have to ask him tomorrow. Don’t be awake too long, you need to sleep also. Good night.  
”Good night sweety.” with that I fell asleep holding Yukwon in my arms.

In the morning both Yukwon and Tae are sleeping mouth open and legs crossed each others. I smile at the sight and get up to do breakfast. ’What happened last night? He won’t normally just get scared like that..’ I sigh and take a pan, maybe pancakes will cheer him up! Also Tae has been graving pancakes like two weeks already.

I am almost done when I feel pair of hands to wrap around me.  
”Sweety~ Are you doing pancakes? For me?” my husband asks.  
”Yes but they are not only for you. Is Yukwon still sleeping?”  
”Yeah, he is kinda of sweaty but I think it’s because body heat.” as I am about to agree we hear Yukwon scream, I drop the pan to the floor and run towards Yukwon, Tae right behind me.  
”Yukwon! Yukwon, wake up. Honey wake up!” I shake him but no reaction of waking, he just continues screaming.  
”Fuck!” Tae curses and goes to bathroom and comes back with a needle. A needle we haven’t used in 7 years.  
”You can’t!” I yell and he can see terror in my eyes.  
”We have to wake him up! This is the only way!”  
”He won’t be sleeping in many days if you put that! I can not let you do that!” Tae didn’t listen to me, all he heard was Yukwon’s screaming. I don’t know if screaming is from pain or terror.  
Tae pushes me out of his way and before I can react he has already sticked the needle to Yukwon’s arm. Little by little Yukwon’s screaming stops and his eyes starts to open up. Eyes full of tears.  
”Yukwon honey? Are you okay?”  
”He is coming.” is only answer he gives to me before his eyes gets wild and he sits up quickly repeating it many times.  
”Yukwon who is coming?” Tae asks as he takes a grip of Yukwon’s head so their eyes meets.  
”Jungkook.”

Yukwon’s P.O.V  
I hear him, I hear him loud and clearly. I can’t see him. But I know he is here, I know he is watching me.  
”Yukwon!” I look at my mom, mind going blank. ”You have barely touched your food.”  
”I’m not hungry.”  
”You need to eat.”  
”I’m not hungry mom!” I didn’t mean to yell at him. We both look at each others before I stand up, say my apologize and leave.  
”Where do you think you are going young man?”  
”To grandma’s house, he is lonely.” I am about to pass my dad until he grabs my hand.  
”Maybe you should stay here today atleast. You need to talk about yesterday to your mom meanwhile I and other huntsmen are going to look that thing who chased you.” I look at my dad confused, I never told him I was being chased. ”Now go inside.” I nod my head and go to the door. Before I enter inside I watch as my dad leaves. I take a deep breath and go to inside.  
”I thought you left?” he is little bit pissed off.  
”I am sorry mom, I’m just tired but I can’t sleep.”  
”I know. Your father used the needle.” my eyes gets wide open as he says that.  
”He did what?!”  
”It was the only way to wake you up. I didn’t agree to it but he had already done it before I could say anything.” there is a little silence before mom continues, ”What happened?”  
”I- nothing..” I couldn’t say it that someone was chasing me because no one was there, he would think I am crazy if I say I can hear him but not see him.  
”Yukwon.”  
”It’s nothing mom, I just- granny just got me paranoid after telling me thing, nothing else.” It kinda is true. Before he can say anything I continue, ”I will go watch tv.”  
”Yu-” he sighs, ”Okay.” With that he returns to kitchen and I go to living room.

I didn’t sleep whole 3 days, not just because I am scared of him but also because of the needle. Even if I want to sleep I can’t. He can come to my dreams, but still I don’t see him. I don’t understand what he is, I only know that his name is Jungkook and that he won’t be leaving me alone. I can feel that he is present, but he is not inside the house but close, very close.

Finally mom let’s me to go see granny, I hope he is okay, he is already so old.  
”Granny? Are you home?” no answer. ”Granny?” suddenly someone tugs my mouth and pulls me, my eyes gets wide and I start to shake.  
”Be quiet. Someone is here.” I calm down as I realise it’s granny, but what does he mean someone is here? ”Yukwon when I say run you will do it, you won’t look back, do you understand? Just keep running until you are out of the forest.” I nod my head feeling scared. We hear someone crashing the place.  
”Granny? Who is there?”  
”It’s a wolf.” I didn’t ask anything else. I know it’s him.

After a while his steps starts to get closer to a closet where we are in, granny holds me and I am holding my breath. He stops fronth of the door, I know he is going to open it. The door opens slowly, I can hear his heavy breath.  
”Yukwon run!” Granny tells me and when door is wide open I start to run, I can feel tears in my eyes, I didn’t want to leave granny. I keep running, remembering what granny said. He said I can’t look behind me but I made the mistake. I look and see him behind me. I try to run faster, I didn’t see anything else than branches. My mind is blank, vision blurry, body aching. And suddenly I feel huge pain in my leg and fell to ground. I look at my leg and see wolf’s trap in my leg, I give cry of pain and see how the blood is covering the ground. I see him coming closer and closer. I try to back away but tree is behind me, it’s all over. He got me. I close my eyes getting ready to be killed when I hear gun shot.

Jimin’s P.O.V  
I have clues where you are. I will come after you, that will be your last day alive. It’s your own fault, you were my lover and then you tried to kill me. So I chose to kill you. I am a huntsman now, I have a legal gun this time and I can also use it to you without going to jail. I am coming after you Jeon Jungkook.

I am walking in a forest when I see old man running, or atleast trying to run but he falls to the ground. I run towards him so I can help him.  
”Are you okay sir?” I help him up.  
”Yes, thank you young man.” he says and looks at me, ”Are you in any change huntsman?”  
”Yes. I am Park Jimin from group Alpha.” Ironic, I am in team alpha and you alpha.  
”You have to help me!” he says quickly and I look at him suprised. ”A wolf broke into my house just a minutes ago he was still there. I was hiding with my grandson and when it came closer my grandson run but it went after him! That is not original wolf!” my eyes gets wide as he says that. ’Jungkook’  
”Which way they wnet?” I ask quickly.  
”I told Yukwon to run towards village.” I nod my head as respont.  
”Let’s go I have a jeep over here, we will catch them.” I hear him saying something like ’Yukwon please be okay.’ I decide to ignore it and start to drive. This is it, I am finally going to kill him.

I see the boy and Jungkook. Jungkook didn’t notice us so I take my gun and shoot him. I wait for a minute when Jungkook turns to look at me and the old man.  
”Oh look who is here, isn’t it Park Jimin. Long time no see.” Jungkook smirks.  
”Yes, this will also be your last day in this world, because guess what, you are going to hell!”  
”I wouldn’t be so sure about that.” again that disgusting smirk, I will fucking shoot that smirk off. I point my gun at his head and he just continues smirking and comes towards me. I pull the trigger when he is close enough but he dodges it. Jungkook runs towards me and punches me into face. I fell to the ground and when he is about to rip me apart I kick his legs under him and grab my gun ready to pull it.

Yukwon’s P.O.V  
I look at huntsman and wolf’s fight and see granny behind them. I feel tears of happiness he is alive.  
”Granny!” I yell and try to come towards him but it hurt because of wolf trap in my leg. I am so happy that I didn’t notice that the wolf is right next to me.  
”If you kill me you have to kill him with me!” he pulls me from my hair I see huntsman lowering his gun but still holding it. ”Put the gun down and kick it far.” he does as wolf says and looks at us.  
All of suddenly granny starts to cough so much that blood is coming from his mouth.  
”Granny! Granny!” I yell but wolf is still holding me. I see huntsman running towards granny trying to help him.  
”Sir? Sir!” he says and tries to get him breath better. I don’t even notice when wolf drops me to the ground runs towards huntsman and bites him in the neck making him scream. I look at the scene, I am stiff from terror. He just killed that innocent man. He comes towards be cover in blood, I try to back away but he grabs me.  
”Noooo! Let go of me! Let go!” I yell and suddenly everything goes blank, I can see how granny is doing death before everything is black.

I wake up when I feel pain in my head and leg. I look around me but I don’t recognize it.  
”Finally awake.” that voice.  
”W-who are you? What do you want from me?”  
”Pardon me. I am Jeon Jungkook. This forest alpha and you will be my omega.”  
”I am not an omega. I am human! And I am defiantly not yours!” I yell and he smirks.  
”I can change that and I will do that right now.” In that moment he bites me from my inner shoulder making me scream. I feel something inside of me, it feels weird, it hurts. Suddenly he stops and I fall to the ground. It hurts so damn much.  
”H-how d-do you k-know I w-will be omega?” It hurts to move.  
”I can feel it.” with that he leaves me alone, scared and in pain. My bones are cracking which makes me scream. My head feels like it’s going to explode It hurts, everything hurts.

”Awake already?” my eyes snaps open, my breath is heavy and I am sweating.  
”What is happening to me?” wave of heat hits my body making me moan.  
”Like I said, you will become omega, and first step after turning is heat. You are welcome.” I look at him confused.  
”Make it stop! Please!” I cry out. He just smirks at me.  
”I would but no. I want to see how you are in a heat.” again that evil smirk. I pant so hard and that same wave goes trough my body again. ”I want see how wet you will get.” he licks my ear making me shiver and whine. He brushes his hand through my erection which I haven’t noticed making me gasp.  
”so hard, and needy.”  
”Please.” our eyes meets for a second.  
”No.” that cold answer not even thinking about it.  
”Please Jungkook! I beg you. Please.”  
”If I say no then it’s no!” alpha tone, it makes me shiver and scared. ”You will stay still and be quiet! Understand!?” he is angry. I let a whimper and nod my head, with that he leaves me alone again.  
It hurts so much, I look at the door thinking a while before this is too much for me, I lower my pants and boxers gasping as cold air hits my erection. I slowly put my hand to it and start to touch it slowly, I need more, I want more. My movement gets faster and faster, I thrust my hips with my hand movement. I am moaning loudly and my breath is getting faster. As I come under neathe me Jungkook opens the door and looks at me with wide eyes.  
”Did you just jack off?” I don’t answer. ”Did you!?” he yells and pulls my hair. I nod tears falling my eyes. ”I didn’t give you permission!”  
”I don’t need your permission.” I say lowly trying to catch my breath.  
“You are mine! You are omega I am the alpha!”  
“I am not an object who someone owns!” he slaps me on the cheek.  
“I was going to wait but it looks like I need to show your place!” he spats and pushes me to floor. “Luckily you are naked already, easier job for me.” I am shaking from a fear, I know what is going to happen. I hear him take off his pants. “I am not gonna prepare you, that’s your punishment.” with that he pushes his dick rawly inside of me making me scream from pain. No words come out to my mouth only moans of pain but still somehow this feels so good, and that heat is back which makes me whimper.  
“Oh you are still in a heat? Then I know how to finish this. But first I will enjoy of this” he starts to move faster and his thrust are getting deeper and harder every minute. My mouth is open in a silence moan, my dick is hard again and it feels like it will explode any minute. It feels like I am gonna be ripped to half I am about to touch it until Jungkook takes my hand and puts it behind my back.  
“You are not gonna touch it.” he says with a low voice.  
After what feels like an hours I cum under me as Jungkook hits so deep in my, cumming inside of me. I scream as he bites my shoulder.  
“Now you are mine.” he chuckles. “I marked you and I made a knot. You will be mine forever.” Knot? He made a knot? I don’t understand but I don’t have energy ask. My eyes are getting heavy every second. I want to sleep, but he is still inside of me. Will he rape me when I am sleeping? Or is this a dream and I wake next to my parents.

When I wake up I am still naked and cover in sperm. That is a sign that it wasn’t dream. I look around me and don’t see Jungkook. I get up slowly and painfully. I need to use bathroom. I walk to the door but it’s locked.  
“Jungkook! Jungkook open the door! I need to go to bathroom!” no answer. “Jungkook please!” still nothing I sigh and go to sit on the dirty matress. I want to go home. I hug my knees and let tears fall.

Jungkook’s P.O.V  
I hear him yell inside of a room but I decide to ignore it. I took his clothes earlier, destroyed everything in it expect wallet. I grab it and see there is no money but there is his ID card. Kim Yukwon, Kim.. Somehow that is very familiar surname. I continue to look at wallet and see a photo in there. The child clearly is Yukwon, very young but who are the two others? I turn it around and only there written ‘family 1941’ if I remember correctly now its 1953. I look again Yukwon’s ID card, he was born 1932, he was 9 in that photo, so I bet another one is his dad? And other one his uncle? I will ask later. I put the wallet on the livingroom table and go to kitchen. Maybe I should be nice alpha and cook for him? I have been pretty mean from the start but it’s his fault. I hope he likes duck since I don’t have anything else before I go to hunt.

He yells my name every while and then, but I ignore him. I am not gonna answer. I can hear from this voice that he has been crying, but I won’t give him any reaction yet. I will make dinner ready and before we eat, I will wash him. He needs a shower. I also think his heat is over, which is pretty sad, I wanted to see how despressed he would have got if he didn’t jack himself off. That still pisses me, how dare he do that!? I need to calm down. I want him to be happy around me. I want him to feel save with me. I can’t let it happen again just like with Jimin. I didn’t turn him into a wolf, I was easy on him, I let him have power with me. I am not gonna do same mistake again. Jimin didn’t need my protection, he didn’t need me in the end. He turned against me. That won’t happen again. Yukwon will need me, I won’t teach him to use weapon, he is not human he doesn’t need a weapon. He will need me to protect him. He is omega, he will give a birth to my children, to my pups. He will be the mother. He will take care of them, he will take care of me. He will help me when I am wounded, he will love me. He will kiss me sweetly and tell me he loves me. He needs me to live.

I open the door and see Yukwon leaning against the wall.  
“Get up, let’s take a shower.” he only nods and gets up slowly. I bet he is still hurting. I am not gonna help him, I won’t be sweet to him before he is to me.  
We go to bathroom, I am very proud that he doesn’t try to hide his body, like Jimin did in first times. Why I am still thinking of him. He is dead! I killed him! I look at Yukwon who is staring at the floor for a while before our eyes meet, somehow he looks so fimiliar. Kim.. Just what is this?  
“What are you waiting for?” he bits his bottom lip.  
“I need to use bathroom..”  
“Then use it.”  
“Can you.. go outside?” he is nervous.  
“Fine! Just this once!” I close the door and wait until he flush the toilet and I enter in again. He looks at me with a shock which makes me smirk. “Did you think you will shower alone? Hate to break your bubble but I will shower with you. You better get used to it, since we will always bath together.”  
“Why?” I sigh.  
“Because first of all, you are mine, we are one because I marked you, second we will save warm water that way. Or do you want to take cold shower everyday?” he shakes his head. “Good now we take a quick shower, maybe bath later because I have done something to you.” his eyes are wide, so wide that they may pop out of his face. I open the faucet wait until there is warm water coming and hop in it. Yukwon just looks at me biting his lip. I roll my eyes before grabbing his arm and pull him over to me. “See this isn’t bad is it?” I see him blushing which makes me smile this time.

After a shower I lead him to the dining area. He sits down opposite me but he doesn’t make eye contact.  
“Like I said earlier I have done something to you and this something is dinner! I cook duck with a red wine, also there is potatoes and salad.” I feel so proud of myself. I give him a plate and he just stares at it. “I haven’t poison it if you think that. It would be waste if I kill you after all this trouble.” he nods his head and takes a fork and knive. I put juice to his glass before I start to eat. He eats slowly and carefully. We don’t speak a word when we eat.

I am confused and proud that he ate all! He even said ‘thank you’, I bet he licked it, he never told that but I can see he enjoyed it.  
“So Yukwon I have something to ask you.”  
“How do you know my name? I never told you it.”  
“I found your ID card but know, who are they?” I give him his photo and he looks at it and then me again.  
“My family.”  
“More specifically..” he sighs  
“On my right there is my mother Kim Seokjin and on my left my father Kim Taehyung.” Kim Seokjin.. so familiar.  
“How old is your mother?”  
“37. I don’t know why I am answering to you! You don’t need these, I don’t need to share information of my family.” with that he stands up and is about to leave.  
“What if you answer my questions and I will answer to yours. I know you have something to ask.” I smirk as he stops.  
“Fine, but it’s my turn.” I nod and lean back to my chair.  
“Why did you take me?”  
“You have meant to be mine, I feel it.”  
“How?”  
“It’s my turn. Is your mother’s birthday on 4th december?”  
“Yes, now answer mine.”  
“I am a wolf, alpha I can feel it. You will feel it soon when you understand this whole wolf thing. “When did your parents meet each others?”  
“When mom was 16 and dad 13.”  
“Why did you turn me into a wolf.” I smirk at that.  
“It’s your destiny. Be like this. You know why I ask so much about your mother?” he shakes his head and I laugh a bit “He was a wolf! But he fell in love with a human, he wanted to be a human so your father wouldn’t be afraid of him. Witch turned him into a human but he had to kill someone because of it and funny thing, he was engaged with a former alpha of this forest, they promised Seokjin to him and Seokjin’s child to my parents child, which means you are mine.” I see colors leaving his face and that makes me laugh more. He doesn’t move even if I am behind him. “Didn’t you know? Did your father even know about this? I bet he did, because one day he came to forest yelling my name angrily.” I chuckle and lick his cheek.

Yukwon’s P.O.V  
Mom is a wolf.. My mom is originally a wolf, and dad knew about that. They didn’t tell me any of this. I belong to him, mom has promised me to someone else and never told me about that.  
“How I don’t know you are lying?” again that evil chuckle.  
“I can show you the papers.” he goes to another room and comes back with some paper which he handles to me. “Look yourself.” First three papers are about my mom and his engagement with that former alpha named Woo Jiho, then how he betrayed them. Then there is all the promises, who will marry who in the future. I look at Jungkook who is just smiling. I read the paper until I see it. “Kim Seokjin’s first born child will get married to Pyo Jihoon and Park Kyung’s child.” It can’t be.  
“How can my mother be a wolf! Granny isn’t a wolf!”  
“He weren’t, but your granpa. Did you ever see him?” I shake my head. “Jung Hoseok, he disappeared when your mother turned into a human. Nobody knows where he is, everyone says he helped your mother and run away.” he laughs, I hate that laugh it makes me feel sick.  
“I want to go home..” I say quietly which he hears because he has good hearing.  
“Home? This is your home!”  
“No, this is your home! My home is there where my parents are! This will never be my home!” he gives me a glare and I stand up again and go outside the house. He didn’t stop me, I wonder why but I am not gonna stay here. I start to walk even though I don’t know where I am but I will find home no matter what.

I have been walking so long that my legs are hurting. Everything looks the same, I sit down and lean to the tree as I hide my face to knees. Why can’t I reach to the home?  
“Are you done?” Jungkook.. Did he follow me?  
“Go away.”  
“C’mon you will get sick, and you won’t be able to find home. You will get used to it that this will be your new home, we will be together like we are meant to be.” he pulls me up to my legs and starts walking back.  
“It hurts to move.” he sighs and picks me up bridal style. “H-hey! Put me down!” I hit him.  
“You said it hurts to move so I am gonna carry you.”  
“Not this way!”  
“Relax, if you think someone will see then you are wrong.” he chuckles as I blush bright as tomato

When we arrive back he takes me to another room, master bedroom with a king size bed where he lays me down.  
“I am gonna go and do bath ready. Wait here” with that he closes the door, I look at the door. I can’t do anything else. Everything hurts, physically and emotionally.  
Jungkook comes back and carries me to the bathroom, takes of my clothes and puts me to a bathtub before undressing himself and sitting behind me on the bathtub. I try to lean as forwards as I can be but he pushes me to himself.  
“Don’t be shy we have already had sex so this is nothing.” his hands is going up and down on my chest before it falls on to my dick which he grabs. I moan at the sudden touch.  
“S-stoph” I moan.  
“Shh~ if you will be good I will let you come in the end. You know I was mad that you jacked off yourself when I was gone, so now you do that again and I can watch you.” I have a huge erection already and when the movements stops I whine. “C’mon, touch it.” he whispers to my ear. I slowly grab my dick and start to touch it first slowly but then faster and faster. Jungkook holds my waist so I don’t thrust them into my hand’s movement. I am so close but suddenly there is something inside of me and that can only be Jungkook’s dick. “Now move your hips and stop stroking your own dick.” I do as he tells me, everytime I go down there will also go water into my hole making it tighter.  
“Ju-Jungkook, I-I’m c-close.”  
“Soon baby, soon.” I thrust myself faster into him and I cum to the water at the same time as he cums inside of me. “Good boy. Now let’s go. You are so tired and you will need energy.” I only nod my head half listening what he is saying. He picks me up from the bathtub under a shower, quickly washes me and takes me to the bedroom. “Sleep my omega, sleep.” it didn’t take me long to fall asleep and I know Jungkook left the room as he though I was fully asleep.

After months I have been getting morning sickness everyday, food doesn’t taste for me and somehow I have gained weight.  
“Yukwon you need to eat.”  
“Have I gotten fatter to you?”  
“Yukwon.”  
“I think I have gained too much weight, even though I don’t eat so much.. Is it because I don’t move that much?” maybe it’s about that.  
“Yukwon!” alpha tone. I turn to look at him and he is pretty pissed off. “Now shut your mouth and eat!” I sit down on the chair and start eating my breakfast. He would be mad at me if I didn’t.. he used so much time on it.  
“Jungkook.. You didn’t answer to me..” he sighs annoyed.  
“What do you want me to say!? That you should work out more?”  
“No.. I want to hear have I gained weight..”  
“Yes! Yes you have! Happy now!?” I shake my head and lower my head. We don’t talk after that. If he is suppost to be my future husband he should act like that.  
“You are the worst.” I didn’t notice I said it loud.  
“What did you say?”  
“I said you are the worst! If you are suppost to be my future husband you would have said that better way! You wouldn’t say it so straightly! You would have said something that it’s okay or it doesn’t matter!”  
“You only asked my opinnion if you have gained weight and I answered that.”  
“You don’t fucking get it!”  
“Oh really? I don’t get it. Do you even know what is happening to you?” I look at him shocked and he smirks at me. “You don’t? It’s inside of your body and you don’t even feel it, don’t know it present.” he continues smirking.  
“Wh-what do you mean?”  
“You are pregnant. You are waiting for my child, child who will rule this world after I am gone, child who will destroy everyone who is on his way, destroy them without mercy.” I feel colors leaving my skin, he is evil, he can’t..  
“I won’t let that happen!” he only smirks and leaves the room.

This is happening so often nowadays. Sometimes Jungkook is so mean and hateful but other days he is like a lovely husband who can’t wait to be a father and live happily with his family.. It’s already been 5 months and Jungkook said werewolf’s pregnancy is different than human’s. Human’s pregnancy lasts 9 months and werewolf’s pregnancy 6months, so only a month left before it borns.. My stomach is already so big that it looks like I am waiting for twins or triples but nope, there is only this one baby.  
Moving is also getting harder, I can’t go down and it kicks so damn much that it hurts. Sometimes it also hurts to breath. I am shocked that Jungkook is helping me turing this pregnancy, maybe he isn’t as heartless as I have though.

“Yukwon! You can’t move that much! You need to rest!”  
“I can’t lay down all day, I can’t find comfortable position.” I am about to grab a glass when it kicks me again making me gasp and drop the glass.  
“Now look what you have done!” he is angry. “You are only making a mess! Now go to the bedroom and stay there!” Jungkook didn’t look at me, he starts to clean up the broken glass as I go back to the bedroom. I sigh as I take a book, lay down and start to read it.

One month later

I wake up in pain. Whole bed is soaking wet and Jungkook is nowhere to see. I try to sit but it only hurts. “Baby is coming.” I gasp again as I yell in pain. My breath is getting heavy and sweat is soaking my clothes even more. “Jungkook!” I yell in pain but nothing. It hurts to move and I can feel something leaking under me. I bite my lip as I try to muffle my scream. My back arches from the bed and I grab my hands to the sheets. “Jungkook!” I yell yet again, my eyes are full of tears because of the pain. And suddenly the door opens and Jungkook runs next to me.  
“It hurts!” I say and scream from the pain.  
“Take deep breath. In and out, in and out.” I try to follow his instructions but it hurts too much and makes me scream again. “Okay Yukwon you need to push. Do you understand?” I nod weakly as he spreads my legs as wide as they go. “Okay push!” I do as he says and I can’t help but yell in pain. “You are doing great!”

I wake up when I hear crying. Not anyones cry but baby’s cry. I quickly open my eyes as I see Jungkook holding a baby, my baby, our baby.  
“You are finally awake. This boy is already hungry.” he says as he gives me the baby.  
“Baby Boy?”  
“Yes, healthy baby boy, alpha.” I cry from the happiness I touch the baby’s cheek and chuckle happily. “You better feed him.” I look at him confused. “You gave a birth to him so you will feed him, you can feed him.” Jungkook opens my shirt and the baby starts to suck my nipple which makes me gasp and moan.  
“Do you have a name for him?” Jungkook asks as he sits next to me.  
“Yoongi. His name is Yoongi.” I say happily. Finally he is here. My baby, he is healthy and he will love me someday the way I love him.

I have started to notice that Jungkook is somehow jealous. When baby is taking naps he attacks me, whines and is stuck in me. But when I am with a baby he growls and ignores me, if I ask him to give me diaper he acts like he didn’t hear me. Even when baby grew older it didn’t get easier with him.

6 years later

Yoongi’s P.O.V

“Yoongi! Get back here or you will get sick!”  
“Mom! I want to help dad!” I yell and start to run towards forest where dad went to hunt.  
“No! Yoongi!” I didn’t listen I just continue running until I see dad. I smile but he gives me death glare. And suddenly he attacks me.  
“You are stupid boy. You should have listened your mother.” he pins me to the ground.  
“W-what are you talking about?” I ask scared.  
“It was a mistake. You were a mistake. We didn’t need you and now I will make you disappear!” he is about to bite me but I manage to get out of his grip. He looks at me angrily.  
“Don’t try to fight back! You will die anyways!” dad yells as he turns into a wolf. I do the same, we are both growling each other before he attcks me. He gets a grip of my neck and if he puts more straight to that bite my neck will break.  
“Stop!”  
We both look at the way the sound came from and see my mother looking at us scared.  
“Stop..” now he says it more quietly and falls to the ground. As my dad is still strayed about mom I start to struggle and get off his grip, attack his neck and start to rip him. He fights back but I manage to rip his artery and he backs away turning back into human. I didn’t turn, my eyes were hurting and I know my eyes are getting red. I won the alpha I won my dad. I give him my last look before he falls to the ground bleeding dry. That’s when I turn back into a human.  
I can hear my mom trying to hold his screams and tears. I just killed his husband in fronth of his eyes but I bet he never loved him. How could he even be with someone like my dad. I turn to look my mom, my mouth still covered by blood, I give him a smile.  
“Now we are together mom. Just me and you. Forever.” I walk slowly towards him and he backs away but tree is behind him. He can’t get away and I can see his eyes shaking from fear. I smile again and stand in fronth of him.  
“Forever.”


End file.
